Jumper
by Agent Bella
Summary: Bella is a Jumper. She gets found out and in order to protect her mum and step dad, moves to Forks. What will happen if she attracts unwanted attention from the suspicious Cullen Family. Edward and Bella. Normal pairings. Cullens are Vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**JUMPER**

_**Agent Bella**_

THIS GOES FOR THE WHOLE STORY, 'CAUSE I'M SICK OF REPEATING MYSELF EVERY CHAPTER: I don't own _Twilight_ and I never will, and I will never understand how you think I own _Twilight_ because I can never compare to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer (she is the one who owns _Twilight_ – not me). 

**HANDS UP! Anyone seen the movie 'Jumper'? **

_**FULL SUMMERY: **_**Bella Swan is a Jumper, she's 17 and living in Phoenix. When she gets found out – by a man named James who is a Zealot – she has to abandon her mother, and move in with her dad in Forks and **_**try**_** to act 'normal'. Will she succeed? Or will she attract the attention of the mysterious Cullen family?**

**I'm going to shove a lot of info in your brain for the first chap, nothing much will happen IN THE FIRST CHAP… Just wait till I get the actual story going!**

**Chap 1: Bella's POV:**

Ok, I don't know who you are, but listen up. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella (I'd prefer Bella actually). I'm 17 and I live with my mother and step-farther in Phoenix. I love reading and I do gymnastics as well as kick boxing/street fighting. Oh, and one more itsy, bitsy, tiny, little detail…

…I'm a Jumper.

Ha, your probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about, aren't you? Jumpers are people that can teleport (I guess you _could_ call it 'teleporting', but technically it's called 'jumping') to anywhere they want. If you jump to a place regularly or more than once, that spot is called a Jump Sight (you can jump from anywhere; once I skipped Math and went surfing in Fiji). We usually take photos of all our jump sights so we can look at the photo and jump to that place, it could work by picturing the place in your mind, but it depends on how familiar you are with that place.

It all started when I was five…

"_Mummy! Mummy! Can I go to the swings?" I looked up at mummy and her eyes hardened._

"_Sorry Bella, we can't go to the park, I'm taking you to meat Phil. Remember?" I scowled, mummy was always talking about 'Phil'; he plays baseball. I don't like baseball; the kids down the road got me to play with them once. I went to the hospital shortly after. _

_Mummy turned back to look in the mirror. She was putting on her lipstick. Mummy took me to the park whenever I wanted. That is until Phil came along and became 'the best thing that ever happened to her'. I used to be the best thing that ever happened to her._

_I frowned at her back and closed my eyes. An odd noise that sounded like wind flew past my ears. I opened my eyes in shock. A silly grin spread across my face. SWINGS!_

_I jumped up on the seat and pushed myself backwards and forwards. My head tilted to the side. Where was mummy? I was inside my house a second ago. I want my MUMMY!_

_Salty tears ran down my cheeks. I was sobbing. I don't know who long I sat there for._

"_Bella?! Bella?!" Mummy was calling me. I looked up, and there she was; running across the park. She was frowning, that can't be good. "Bella! Don't you ever go off without me again! Come on young lady! Phil's waiting for us!" _

_She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the swing, I stumbled, but she dragged me to the car. _

I promised myself there and then that I would never tell anyone about what I did. I knew somehow that what I had done wasn't normal. I didn't dare do it again till I turned ten. I had fully mastered Jumping when I was 12. And I had my first (and last) encounter with a Zealot when I was 15, two years ago.

Zealots are basically people that want to wipeout all Jumpers. They think that We are abominations and shouldn't be able to travel anywhere we want, whenever we want, in a split second. They believe that only God should be able top do that.

I hate them, because they hate me and they don't even know me. Every Jumper hates Zealots. Even I wish they would shrivel up and leave me alone. Hey! I'm not the only one who thinks that! Well… the others don't exactly think that, they want destroy all Zealots and make them disappear off the face of the Earth. I don't really want to be violent.

I've met other Jumpers before. They show me their tricks and I show them mine. We stick together, in our world, it's '_us'_ verses '_them'_.

So… that's that.

I'm in my car at the moment – my Jag – just sitting outside my house. I know; how can a 17 year old own a Jag? One word – Phil. You know he plays baseball, don't you? He's in the major leagues. Basically he's rich. I never liked him really, but he makes my mum Renee happy and paid for my travels, so I pretend to like him.

Why douse a Jumper need to catch a plain, you ask? Well, I can only go to places that I have been to before or are in my line of sight. So I go to places to make myself jump sights. I'm glad I don't need Phil to pay for me to travel now. I have jump sights all over the globe. Here are some of the ones I have memorized:

My bedroom – Renee and Phil's house – Phoenix, America.

Everywhere in Renee and Phil's house – Phoenix, America.

The Park were I first Jumped – Phoenix, America.

Fiji's beach – Fiji.

Top of the Sydney harbor bridge – Sydney, Australia.

Public Toilets – Beijing, China. (You try to find a privet place to jump to so people won't see you!)

London's Subway – London, England.

Those are some of the places that I don't need a photo to get to. I keep all my photos of jump sights in a folder that I carry nearly everywhere with me.

I sighed; I was going to have to go in sometime. I couldn't avoid them forever.

I opened my door and climbed out into the night. I had been out late. ACIDENT! I forgot about the time zones again. Well you would to if you were sitting on the hour hand of Big Ben (London). I know I shouldn't just jump every where, but I had only got caught _once_ and I was 15!

I walked up the steps and quietly knocked on the door, hoping that they wouldn't hear. I could just jump to my room, but then the questions would be asked; no doubt Renee had already checked my room. As I had predicted, the door crashed open reveling a pissed-off Renee and grumpy Phil. Perfect. (Note the sarcasm.)

**You like? I'm really bad at spelling, sorry bout that. **

**Is it a good idea?**

**Do you want me to continue?**

**REVIEW and tell me!**

_**- Agent Bella… **_


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, WOW! The response to this story was awesome! THANKYOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!**

_**Chap 2: (Zealots vs. Bella)**_

**Bella's POV:**

_Perfect. (Note the sarcasm.)_

Have you ever stood outside the front door of your mansion-like-house with your mum and step dad towering over you? Well if you haven't, you're lucky, because that was happening to me.

The weird thing was that they didn't say anything. Not one word. I wanted to break the silence, so, I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Hi." I had put things in motion.

"Hi? _Hi?!_ Is that all you have to say for yourself?!" Renee yelled. God, she's gota set of lungs on her. It's like – I checked my watch – two in the morning. Hope she didn't wake the neighbors. Too late, Mrs. Wagner who lives across the street was opening her window.

Shit, that woman was like Gossip Girl; soon everyone will know that "the young Swan girl went out late again". Then the roomers will start in school about where I was, some blond bimbo will accuse me of sleeping with her boyfriend – the boyfriend won't disagree because he's a complete arse hole who cares about nobody but himself. And eventually word would spread to the teachers, who will tell the principle, who will call Renee and Phil, who will ground me for life. And it would all be Renee and Phil's fault in the first place for waking up G.G. Wagner. *Sigh*

"Isabella," Stupid Phil, he's the only one that calls me that, he knows I hate it. "your mother and I have been worried sick about you." Oh, please. "You know that you are meant to be home for ten o'clock. Do you do this to us on purpose?"

They were looking at me, were they waiting for an answer? Looks like it. "No-"

"DON'T interrupt your farther when he's speaking to you!" Now that pissed me off, I had dealt with this before, but now I was sick of it.

"HE IS _NOT_ MY FARTHER!" That shut them up. For now. I ran passed them and up the stairs. Once I got up there instead of running all the way down the incredibly long hallway of the mansion to my room, I jumped to it. I locked my door and lay on the bed crying. _Why? Why couldn't they just let me off? They don't understand_.

"Bella! Open this door!" My mum pounded on the door. I knew that I should have just ignored her, but hey, I'm just strange that way. I slipped to my door and undid the bolt, but I left the safety chain locked. As I expected, Renee tried to push the door open only to find that the chain restricted her. She took three deep breaths. I stayed hidden behind my door.

"Bella." She said, she sounded calm. "I'm grounding you to your room. You will wake up, go to school, come home, do your homework in the kitchen – were I can see you – eat dinner, then go to sleep. That will be your routine. You will not brake it." I grinned to myself, and struggled to hold in my laughter. Once I calmed down I replied – shakily,

"Ok, mum, that's what I'll do." Well, she didn't say anything about not jumping; _as if she knew what it was_. I heard her walk away. I closed and blotted my door. Tomorrow was Saturday. No school, I snickered. Being grounded was actually better for my jumping, I wouldn't haft to explain were I was because I would always be 'in my room sulking'.

I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face that night.

**NEXT DAY!**

I woke up to a continues knocking on my door. With a grone I sat up and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. The knocking was still going strong. I looked down at what I was wearing, jeans and a blue t-shirt with a white hoodie. Ops, I didn't change my clothes from last night. Oh, well. I glanced at the clock, 7:00 am.

I opened the door a fraction with a scowl on my face – needed to keep up the sulky-angry-grounded-teen facade. It was Phil.

His message was quick, "Breakfast, now." I guess he was grumpy about the; your-not-my-farther thing. He always wanted children, but Renee's to old to have another one. So he's stuck with me.

I close my door and locked it, then I sat on my bed and waited for him to get downstairs before I jumped.

I appeared on a stool in the kitchen. A plate of toast was in front of me so I started eating. Renee and Phil didn't notice me, although the jump I did must have made a gust of wind or noise or _something_, they were looking in the fridge together. Phil hardly leaves my mum alone. But it was good that they didn't notice me. Ha. That would be hard to explain.

Renee turned round and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me. I hid a smile. She didn't say anything. They must both be giving me the silent treatment. Once I finished I went out the room, once I was out of sight, I jumped to my room again.

Ok, what to do. Now that I think about it, I need a new book. I grabbed my rucksack (or backpack, whatever you want to call it)and sat on my bed with my folder of various jump sights and opened it. It took me a minute to find the one I wanted – The London Library.

I focused on the picture and wind flew past me. I remember that the first jumps I did over a long distance made my head spin; now I loved the feeling of the wind rushing past me and the boom that could come with it. I smiled to myself. I was sitting in a dark corner of the Library in the classic section. I stood up and browsed the shelves; I'm a sucker for romance. Ten minuets later I became a where of a pair of eyes on me. I turned.

It was a man with blond heir, maybe 45 years old, wearing a leather jacket and dark washed jeans. He was looking (more like glaring) at me. When I met his gaze I knew instantly what he was – a Zealot. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ I chanted over and over again in my head. He must have seen me jump. Crap. _What do I do!_

I looked over at the counter. There was a woman behind it with fiery-red heir, she was glaring at me to and, again, as soon as I met her eyes, I knew that she to, was a Zealot. _Where are the normal people when you need them?_ That was when it happened.

Electricity shot through me. I had felt this before, back when I was fifteen, but Benny was there and he saved me, and he's not here to save me now. Surprisingly, it didn't come from the direction of the man or the woman, it came from behind. There were at least three of them. I'm out numbered.

The shock had caused me to fall to the ground. I was on my hands and knees when a foot stamped on my back, sending me back down again. I was in a daze, I knew that I had to jump, but how could I? It was like my willpower disappeared. I heard a chuckle.

A man I hadn't seen before pulled me up by my hood. But he wasn't the one chuckling. It was the blond man. He walked over to me and tilted my chin up. I was flickering, but I still managed to spit in his face, the chuckling stopped. He made a noise that sounded like a growl and slapped me across my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Now, now, little girl. Play nice." He prodded at me with a long stick and again electricity flowed threw me, making me open my mouth in a silent scream. He smiled, "My name is James, and I will be your murderer for this evening." His voice sent chills down my spine; I had heard his name before. The woman walked over,

"But James, you said I could have the next one!" Her voice was threatening, but it sounded like a school girls.

The man holding me spoke, "Shut up, Victoria. Let's just get this over and done with." The woman – Victoria – gasped.

"James, how could you let Laurent speak to me like that?!" _They seemed to have forgotten me._ They were consumed in there own argument. They don't know who I am then, there attack would have been more practiced and punctual if they new I would be here; they weren't expecting me. An idea popped into my head.

"Victoria-" James cut himself off then because he noticed what I was doing. "Grab her, Laurent!"

You see, the man – Laurent – only had me by the hood of my hoodie so I had slipped my arms out; my right hand still grasping my rucksack. "I do have her!" _No he didn't._ Quickly, I bent my knees, slipping out of the hoodie and jumped.

My eyes were closed; I could feel the wind pound against me as I clung to the railing with one hand, the rucksack holding my folder of jump sights in the other. Wondering where I was? I was at the top of the Sydney harbor bridge in Australia. The furthest place I could think of from London. I shuddered, but not because of the electricity or the cold.

A Jumper had once told me about a Zealot named James. James had never failed a kill. I guess I was the first one to escape. He also had a way of tracking Jumpers. As strange as it seems, he tracks the sent of their worm holes/jump-scars. Oh, crap. He had my hoodie. _Could he track me with that?_ If he could, it would lead him here, I need to jump again. I took two steps back and flung myself off the bridge, when I was about 80m away from hitting the water I jumped to the hotel in Quina.

Quina was a small village in Egypt; it was on the edge of the river Nile. I was on the roof of the Quina Hotel. I climbed down the ladder and jogged through the village to the docks. There was only one way to escape James's tracking. I had to make a maze – a trail of jumps – for him to follow. Eventually the jump scars/worm holes would fade, leaving him stranded. It will be harder for him to follow jumps that were far away from each other (he might not find them at all) so that was why I was traveling down the Nile.

Fifteen minuets later I decided to jump again, but I needed to make it hard, almost imposable to follow. I looked down into the water. Got it, this will be fun. I zipped up my rucksack (lucky it was water proof) and gave the boat man his money. He spoke to me, but I didn't understand, I bit my lip, "English?"

He pointed to the shore; I shook my head and made a swimming motion. He looked at me strangely. I would to if a person was going to swim in crocodile infested water instead of being taken to the shore. He shrugged, I smiled; now here was a person who didn't question the strange things about me and just let me do whatever I want.

I stood on the edge of the boat and with the boat man watching I did a medal-worthy-double-twist jump and landed in the water. From submerged in water I jumped to a forest in Alaska.

I took a lot of water with me. I was soaked and dripping wet, standing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by _very_ tall trees (what else?).

_Ok, I think it'll be safe if I go home now, but just incase James gets this far, I'll clime a tree to jump home._ I turned round and ran 30m away from my fading jump-scar. I climbed slowly (you have no idea how hard it was to climb) and settled myself onto a branch about 20m up. Then I jumped.

I was sitting on my bed, unfortunately, my bed was now wet, thanks to my little swim in the Nile. I went into my on sweet and had a hot shower. I could still remember the electric shock running through me. This was bad. James had my jump-scar sent. I had made a jump in my hoodie, which meant my jump-scar sent would be on it. He won't be able to follow through my worm holes though. They would all have faded ages ago. Hopefully he got stuck on the Sydney Harbor Bridge. _Ha, ha._

Once my shower had finished I got dressed in clean clothes and checked the clock. It was 7:00pm. Wow. I didn't expect to come back this late.

I went downstairs (walking) and sat at the kitchen table, there was a plait of cold food so I sat down and started eating. It wasn't that bad really. Renee and Phil were opposite me.

"Glad you could join us, Isabella." I wanted to tell him to F off, but I was too hungry since I skipped lunch so I just ignored him. Anyway, I was thinking.

I couldn't stay here. James will come after me, and although I'm extremely rude to them sometimes, I don't want Renee and Phil to get hurt because of me. But I was seventeen, I couldn't move out. I miss dad, he'll know what to do. I always used to go visit him in the summer holidays, until I turned 11. I didn't like rain, and Forks, Washington wasn't the sunniest place in the world. You could almost guaranty that it rained every single day.

God, I'm so stupid. I could move in with dad! A smile flashed up on my face. Phil noticed and nudged Renee and Renee looked up and frowned at me. What? Am I not allowed to smile any more?

I finished my food, but didn't get up. Phil looked at the plait then back at me. Renee raised her eye brows. I decided that it was the only chance I'll get.

"Umm, Mum, Dad?" I hated calling him that. They nodded at me. "I wanted to ask you something. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I really want to go live with Charlie in Forks." Phil's eyes widened and Renee's mouth dropped. I wanted to reach over and close it, but that would have been rude.

"Oh." Renee said. "That was unexpected."

**So, now you know why Bella moves to Forks.**

**Sorry if the characters aren't the same as they are in the Twilight Book, but that is what makes my story special… I guess.**

**I really do suck at spelling.**

_**Agent Bella**_

**REVIEW! Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Chapter 3!**

_**(Phone call?)**_

**Bella's POV:**

After a hart-breaking (Not) goodbye to Renee and Phil, I got on a plain to Port Angeles.

After a boring and time wasting flight, the plain had landed.

After a two hour wait, Charlie still hadn't turned up.

After this two hour wait, I was understandably pissed. I sighed. What to do? I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile phone (the one Phil had forgotten to cancel) and decided to check my messages.

Message 1:

_Bells? Are you in Forks yet? Call soon. K? _

_Mum_

Message 2:

_Bella. Don't ignore me. I know your plain landed. Call back._

_Mum_

Message 3:

_Isabella! If you don't call me back soon I will call Charlie._

_Renee. _

Wow, I never thought she could be so annoying. She doesn't have much patience, does she? Instead of calling back, I decided to let her call Charlie, that way he might come get me. I went on to my last massage. The number was familiar, but I didn't remember it clearly and it was sent five minuets ago.

Message 4:

_Hi sweetie. _

_I want to pick you up at the air port tomorrow! How douse that sound? Tell me when your plain lands and I'll be there. I'm working now, so I'll take the day off tomorrow 2 go get you._

_Dad xxx_

Perfect.

Charlie thought that I was coming tomorrow. And he can't pick me up today because of his work. Charlie is the chef of police in the rainy town of Forks. I tried calling him. But instead of a ringing tone, I got an annoying recording of an overly-happy lady.

"_You don't have enough credit in your account for this transaction. Please top up your account and try again._" This wouldn't be that bad if Renee hadn't took away my credit card. I sighed. I'm gona haft to catch a cab._ Why don't you jump?_ The voice in the back of my head spoke to me. I paused. No one would notice me. I smiled smugly. I looked up and spotted a camera. You know when you were a little kid? And whenever you walked into a big shopping center you saw yourself on that screen that was meant to put people off shop lifting, but you just liked seeing yourself on TV so you waved at the camera? Good times.

I smiled at the camera above me and waved. I stood up from the plastic seats and walked casually underneath it; out of its view. I looked around. Nobody was there; everyone got picked up two hours ago. I closed my eyes and remembered my old house in forks. The wooden door with the small peep-hole, the spare key that was always under the eve, the peeling paint and the porch steps I always tripped over whenever I walked up them. I heard the wind rip past my ears and make my hair whip my face, and the boom made me open my eyes.

I was facing my house in Forks, the rain was poring down my face and the cold was a shock to my system after the warm of the airport. But… I smiled, because I was home.

The crack of thunder in the distance made me come to my senses.

I hoped up the steps and stumbled on the last one. I reached under the eve and took out the spare key. I unlocked the door and placed it back.

I lugged my pitiful bags inside, then locked the door and had a look around. The kitchen was white, with the same yellow cupboards Renee had painted all those years ago. I shook my head sadly; Charlie had never really got over Renee. I bet one of the first things he says to me will be, 'How's Renee?', but then again it's the polite thing to say.

The lounge had one long sofa, one love seat and a large armchair – Charlie's no doubt – that was facing the flat screen TV. One by one I jumped my bags to my room; not even trying to carry them up the stares. After that, I walked around getting myself used to everything.

There was a tree outside my bedroom window. I slid open the glass and peeked my head out. The tree was pretty, with red leaves – it was the only thing that had a colour other than green. It went up along the wall next to my window and it looked like it went higher than the roof. _The roof._

I had wondered how I would get up there. It would be easier to jump from somewhere were nobody would go, not to mention the mess and noise I usually make when I jump. With ease, I swung my leg over the window sill and griped the nearest branch.

The clime wasn't that bad. I only got one small scratch. I don't know how long I sat up there, but I was comfortable.

I sighed when I saw the police cruiser pull up the drive. I started to wave, but then decided that he shouldn't know about me being on the roof.

I climbed down as silently as possible, and made my way down the stares. Charlie was hanging up his gun belt. Should I surprise him? Yeah. "Hi, Dad." Charlie jumped, and spun around.

"Bella!" He gasped. Well, I guess he hadn't seen me in years.

"That's my name, don't where it out." I said with a grin on my face. Charlie reached out and gave me a one-armed-kinda-awkward hug. I smiled anyway. Charlie wasn't really a touchy-feely kind of person. Then his phone rang.

"Sorry, Bells. Just let me get this." He answered the small red mobile. I could here it from all the way over here.

"_Where is she?! Charlie? Is Bella there? I sent her three messages! And she didn't reply! I expect you to lay down the law while she lives with you. No late nights. No boys. No junk food._" My eyes widened. I can't live without junk! "_And absolutely_ _No going out with friends; she's grounded._" I felt my face turn confused. I was grounded? Oh, yeah, I remember.

"Renee? Renee?! I've only just got home from work; I thought Bella was getting here tomorrow."

"_So you haven't picked her up from the airport?!_"

"No she made her own way home." I mouthed 'Cab' at him. "She caught a cab." I nodded.

"_Why didn't she call me then?!_" Charlie looked at me. Think, Bella, think! Oh, I got it.

"No phone credit." Well, it was the half truth.

"She had no credit on her phone." The other end went silent, then she spoke again.

"_Charlie? Don't trust her. Ok? She is a deceiving little retch. I'm warning you, for your own good." It's nice to know my mother loves me. "And she's a little sl_-"

Charlie interrupted her, "Renee. Don't even think of saying that. Bella is a great girl and I know that I can trust her. All you need to know is that she got here safely and is welcome in my home. I'm going to hang up now because I can hear you slurring your words." Great, Renee was drunk. But on the lighter side, _Go Charlie!_

Charlie hung up and looked at me with a half smile on his face.

"So, Bells… Do you want some pizza?" he gestured to the pizza box I didn't notice on the table next to the door. I smiled,

"Sure do."

**IN THE KITCHEN!**

I shoved the last slice in my mouth. Charlie was watching me amused. "What? I didn't have any lunch. Your pantry's empty, dad." Charlie shrugged,

"Can't cook."

"I could give it a go." I wasn't a bad cook.

"Sure. That would be nice." We sat in silence for a while. "How did you get in?"

I chuckled, "Nothing's changed dad, you still keep the spare key under the eve."

"You've got to be up early tomorrow Bells." I looked confused. "School." Oh. "I'll call the school's office and tell them that you'll be there Monday, not Tuesday." He gave an embarrassed smile.

"'Sok, Dad. You didn't know." I grinned at him.

Charlie finished his food and muttered something about watching TV. "Night, Bells."

"Night, Dad." When the living room door closed I jumped to my room.

As I climbed into bed, one thought entered my head.

School = Hell.

**THNKS 4 READING!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Hint, hint.**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll get right into it:**

**Chapter 4: I was right: School = Hell**

**Bella's POV:**

_RUN!__ Run! I had to get away. I closed my eyes and opened them._

_NO! I was meant to Jump in New York City, but I was still running through this God forsaken forest! _

_Why was this happening?!_

_I glanced behind me as the mad laughing started again. It was closer now. _

_My lungs were burning, my hart was pounding out of my chest and my legs had gone num long ago._

_I didn't even know what was happening. All I knew was that I couldn't jump and I was being chased by…_

_Something or someone… I'm still not sure about that little detail. _

_I looked behind me again. _

_That wasn't a good idea. In the next second I had done a face plant in the dirt because I had tripped over a tree root. _

_The laughing was right behind me. I turned around and saw-_

"Good morning Washington. It is a beautiful Monday morning with the weather forecast being overclouded with little chance of rain-" The radio shut up once I brought down my fist on it.

A quick glance told me that I hadn't broken it, luckily. I had 'borrowed' it from Phil before I left. I'm guessing that he'll be late for his morning practice. Oh, well; win some loose some.

An amused smile appeared on my face. But then I remembered why I 'borrowed' the radio alarm clock and it disappeared. School.

My face scrunched up at the dreaded word. It was bad enough that I had to _go_ to school, it was even worse when I had to go _three weeks into the forth term_. Well at least I don't have long till the holidays. Christmas break. It brings the day I finally turn 18.

The day I can go off on my own, drop out of my last year at school, basically disappear from everything. Protecting the people close to me. God, all that thinking is making me depressed.

Even more depressed after that dream I had. What the hell was all that about anyway? I mean, mad laughing? Can't my subconscious come up with anything scarier? It really was a pathetic dream.

But it wasn't at the time.

I rolled over; trying to get comfortable after the interruption from my alarm. But, this is me, right?

My face met the floor. I really wasn't use to the single-bed thing.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't even bother to lift my head off the floor.

Charlie hesitantly poked his head into my room. "Bella? Are you ok?" He sounded shocked. I lifted my head off the ground to answer him.

"Yep."

"Better get ready for school."

"Yep."

"Looking forward to your first day?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to get up?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to keep giving me single worded answers?"

"Yep."

"You're really not a morning person are you?" He was laughing. I didn't even bother to answer. He knew what it was going to be. "Ok, ok. I'm just going to work now. I'll be home around ten-ish with takeout. That ok?"

Couldn't help it. "Yep." I heard Charlie chuckle as he walked down the stairs and out of the front door, locking it on his way out. I could get used to living with him.

I glanced at my watch. It was one of those with the day, date and digital time on it.

Monday.

I could feel the grown building up in my thought. But I pushed it down. _Time to get to work_. I pulled myself up off the floor – it wasn't very comfortable down there anyway – and trudged down into the basement.

I peered out into the darkness that lay beyond the stairs. I really don't do stairs. And I can't freaking jump because I can't remember what it was like down there. _Note to self: Get familiar with the house, and then I can actually use my incredibly cool jump power._

I can be so full of myself sometimes.

Well since I couldn't even see where I could jump to. I had to use the old fashioned way and slide down the banister. What? You thought I was going to walk? Psh, _please_.

I felt blindly for the switch that was hanging somewhere around the place. Got it.

I pulled the string and a white glow appeared from the single bulb hanging from the ceiling. I looked around and smiled. This was my favorite room in the house. Was it fancy? No. Was it brightly decorated and have cool posters all over the walls? No. But it did remind me of home.

No, not the house I used to live in with Renee and Phil.

It was/ used to be Charlie's at home gym, and it reminded me of The Gym. The place I used to hang out in all the time when I wasn't jumping all over the god damn place.

The Gym was my home. My _real_ home. Where there were people that actually liked _me_, and respected me for _me_. Not because I was the step-daughter of some baseball player.

_If anyone at school asks me about Phil I think I might just show them my right hook…_

Hey! Cool it, Bella. No fights. You do not want your own farther coming to school to arrest you, not after all he said to Renee on the phone. No matter how funny you might think it will be, 'farther daughter bonding at the lock up'. *Snicker* You will not make this hard for him.

_Fine… But I will give them a piece of my mind. _

Now… Back to why I'm down here. Answer: Strict workout session. I do kick boxing and street fighting, _remember_? I'm no one of those chicks that says she can fight but for some reason never practices. They're just pansies that whine a whole lot.

The 'Home Gym' (as I will now call it from now on) was very simple (just how I liked it, if Charlie ever tried to change it I would snap at him) and the equipment in there was old and not very well used. That would certainly change now that I'm here. Under the stairs there was a cupboard with training gear in it. in the center of the room the floor was padded and there was a blue punching bag that was attached to this metal pole (close to the ceiling and attached to the top of the wall), so that when you were finished with it you could unlock the safety and swing the punching bag to the wall so the space in the middle of the room for other things like sparing and pushups. Then at the far back corner of the small basement there was a weights corner.

Lets get back into the schedule; warm-ups first.

I won't bore you with the details, but basically after warm-ups (five minuets) I did boxing for twenty five minuets and after that I did weight lifting for fifteen minuets.

This is what I do nearly every day – my forty five minuet workout. I don't do it on weekends unless I'm board, and I don't do it in the week if I don't feel like it.

Yes, yes, yes. I know I'm not the most dedicated girl in the world, but you try to find a seventeen year old female who dose that.

After my workout I took a quick shower and snacked on a power-bar-thing. I think it was edible, although I'm not to sure about that. Then I got outside to go to school. And I realized I had no way of getting to school. And I thought to myself:_ Shit_.

I sighed. This was going to be hard.

I looked to my left. Nothing. Then I looked to my right. Gotcha.

I walked up to the hunk of red mettle and tilted my head to the side. From this angle it actually looked like a thing made for transportation. Well, to be honest it still looked like a hunk of red mettle, but I could actually make out the wheels.

I pulled on my rucksack and walked over to it. I griped the handle bars and pulled with all my strength to free the worn bike from the climbing plant. **(Who thought it was the truck? LOL) **

The plant had sort of tied the bike on it's side to the wall. God only knows how long it's been there. I shore don't. Charlie might though.

After a lot of pulling, I finally got the bike free and settled on the road outside Charlie's (and now mine, too I guess) house. Now I could actually make out what it looked like I gave a small smile. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The paint was scratched up and the handle bars were peeling, but the wheels were strait and as I moved the peddles round with my hand the back wheel moved swiftly. The tires were full and not full of holes too.

All in all, it looked ok. Not nearly as good as my Jag, but ok.

I didn't have a helmet, but I just shrugged that little detail away. I've been hit on the head more times than I can count and I've had more concussions than a drunken bloke that works in a construction sight.

So I hopped on my new bike and peddled of to school.

Boring.

Well, I did try a fue tricks on the way; wheelies, spins ect. The school wasn't that hard to find. There was a good sized sign that said, 'Forks High School; Home of the Boxing Bobcats'. I admit that I laughed when I saw that. Boxing Bobcats? Was that some sort of football team? Or maybe it was a boxing club? Well, I'll be the judge to see if they can box or not.

As I peddled quickly into what I assumed was the student parking lot. I got a fue weird looks from some kids. _Well I think you're strange too_. I think it was the fact that everybody had a car, and if they didn't it looked like they shared cars with mates. _Anyone heard of exercising? It's real! _

I just rolled my eyes as I got off the bike and padlocked it to one of the fence posts. Once I get used to the school, I'll be able to jump here and home again. I sighed. That would be nice. My Jag would be nicer.

As I stood up I noticed a couple of people coming towards me. There was this curly brown haired girl smirking at me. And an average blond boy with a soccer ball under one arm, looking at me up and down. Their was three other people too, but those stood out to me the most because they were smirking and they were standing in front of the others – blocking them, so even if the others had pink hair I wouldn't have noticed.

They walked over and stood squarely in the same formation as they walked in. _Can anyone say 'Control Freaks'?_

I waited. They were just looking at me. I felt like a painting being looked at by snooty art people that hated the frame I was in. "Umm… Hello?" I said. _More like asked_.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. You're Isabella Swan." Strait to the point. I felt a tad pissed that she hadn't even asked what my name was.

"No, I'm the Cookie Monster." I rolled my eyes as they looked at each other. They had spread out more now.

Jessica and Blond-boy stood front and center. A thin nosed blond bimbo stood next to Jessica and a brown haired boy – a little skinnier than Blond-boy – was next to B-boy. There was also a tall brunet girl off to the side nearest to Blond-bimbo. She looked shy. Jessica spoke again. *Snore*

"Well, this is, Mike." She wrapped her arm around B-boy; he shrugged it off and winked at me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from snickering. "This is my besty, Lauren." Why is she telling me who Blond-bimbo is? Do I look like I want to know her? "He's Tyler; Lauren's boyfriend." She said while gesturing to the brown haired boy. Lauren glared at me. _Wow! She's possessive!_ My lip twitched upwards. "And Angela." She pointed to Shy-girl.

I actually smiled at Angela. She seemed nice. I looked back at Jess. "I'm Bella."

"So… Isabella, sit with us at lunch." I frowned. It wasn't a question, and she called me 'Isabella'. _Oooh! Looks like I'm going to make some new people to hate!_ (Except Angela; as I said before, she seems nice.)

I stepped forward, dragging my bag at my side. "It's Bella. And I don't take to kindly to being ordered around." Jessica really did look surprised. Ha.

"Well, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Sit with _them_… or sit on my own like a _loner_? What the heack.

"Why not?"

"Great, we'll see you then." Then they walked off in formation. *Snigger* Jess and Mike in front, then Tyler and Lauren behind them and Angela trailing behind. _Poor girl_. She needs to hang out with people who aren't bitches or bitch-boys.

They didn't ask to see my schedule that I hadn't gotten yet and they didn't ask if I knew where the office was. Yes, very nice people. That's sarcasm, if you didn't know.

I looked around till I saw a sign that said 'office'. I went there to get my schedule.

I knew I was going to be right…

School will equal Hell.

**I know it's been a long time, but GO ME! **

**2,277 Words! =D**

**Review, Please?**

**Click the button: **


	5. Chapter 5

**C . H . A . P . T . E . R: 5 !**

**Meet the Cullens.**

_**I don't own Twilight and I'm really sorry about spelling & grammar mistakes.**_

**Bella's POV:**

The inside of the office was… blindingly bright and ugly. The walls were a fluorescent green. _As if this place needs more of it_. And there were many plant pots with some half-dead-green-and-brown things in them.

Looks like even plants can't survive in this school. I wondered what else would be dead around here…

"Hello, dear? May I help you?" The middle aged lady at the desk asked. She had on a purple t-shirt with a 'My Name Is: Mrs. Jane Coap' badge.

"Umm, yes, thank you." _See, I can be polite_. "I'm Bella Swan…" I trailed off when I saw the recognition in her eyes.

"Oh! Yes, Isabella, is it?" I nodded.

"But I prefer Bella." The lady smiled.

"Welcome to Forks High School." Mrs. Coap handed me some papers. "You need to get the pink slip signed by your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day. Here is your school map and your schedule." I looked at the map's layout. It looked easy to navigate. I closed my eyes and saw the map in my mind. Ah, the perks of having a photographic memory.

Jane then went through all of the paths that were best for getting from class to class. I paid little attention to her and more to the clock on the wall. Three… Two… One. "Ding. Ding. Ding." The old school bell made me wince.

"Oh, Bella, you better be going now. Don't want you to be late for class." I don't really care about that, but I nodded at her anyway. I looked around the room, memorizing it in case I ever need to jump to it.

As I walked out the door I said, "Thank you, Jane." I pretended not to notice her look of surprise as I said her first name.

I closed the door behind me and started of to my first class: Math. I knew that I wasn't going to like that subject. I never have, and I never will. As I walked I shoved the map into my bag. I didn't need it anymore, and I had already memorized my schedule as well, so I shoved that in my bag too. As I got to building three I could already hear the lesson inside. I didn't bother knocking and opened the door. The man at the front seemed like an old bloke.

He frowned at me and I knew that not only would I hate this class; I would hate the man that taught it as well. I glanced at my watch.

"Who might you be, miss?" I've always hated that line. Humm, I might be the queen of Sheba, or I might be the grim reaper who is going to steal you soul and… and I'm getting of track.

"I'm Bella." I said as I made my way to his desk. "And you're…" I squinted at his name tag. "Burt." I inwardly laughed. I gave him the pink slip. "You need to sign this, Burt." Burt frowned at the paper.

"You will not tell me what I need to do. And do not use a teachers first name when you speak to them." His face was pink. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ok then, Burt, Jane says that I need to get all my teachers to sign that pink slip. So can you sign it before the next class starts, or before you die of old age, which by the looks of it, will be very soon." His face started to turn red. I glanced at my watch, again. Eighteen seconds. New record! You see, it's sort of a game I play. It's called, 'How long before the teacher gets pissed off', cool, hur?

Burt chose to be smart and sign the slip. Once signed, I picked it up and put it in my back pocket.

Burt obviously didn't like me for some reason because at that moment he decided to surprise everyone. "Class! Thanks to Miss. Swan's rudeness, you all will be getting a pop-quiz." _I very much doubt that I will be making any friends in this class_. I thought as I sat down at an empty desk near the back.

Through out the class I felt stares on me and I heard some whips of conversation. I glanced at Burt. He wasn't paying attention to anyone; he had his nose in a book. I sat back and looked the people who were looking at me strait in the eye. They jumped and pretended to do the work.

"…the new girl…" My eyes narrowed as I realized that the whispered conversations they were having were about me. I strained to hear.

"I can't believe she's sitting there. That's _Alice Cullen's_ spot!"

"Lucky for the new girl, Alice isn't here today…"

"Oh, yeah. Do you know where the Cullens are? I tried looking for their car…"

"I heard that Alice actually _growled_ at the last person to sit next to her!"

"Poor new girl… What's her name again?"

"Did you see the Swan girl talking to the Populars?! I can't believe they'll talk to her and not me!"

I frowned. Ok. Alice Cullen, growl, not here, car, Populars? Do they mean the Control-Freaks? And who are the Cullens? I shook my head. _I'll figure it out later. Right now I gota figure out where X is…_

**Lunch:**

I walked slowly to the food line. I swear that people are trying to glare holes in me. I looked at one sluttish looking girl who was glaring at me and glared right back at her. She quickly turned around. _Some people just don't fight back like they used to._ I grabbed my food: An apple, bottle of water and a tub of pasta.

Once I paid for it I turned to look at the cafeteria and found that most of the people were looking at me. I heard a whistle. Mike AKA: B-boy, was waving me over to a table. I sighed. I really didn't want to go over – I had my last lesson with Mike and he didn't stop flirting with me for even a minuet – but I had too.

I slowly trudged to their table and sat down. Lauren glared at me. Jess stopped her conversation with Mike and looked at me. "Oh. Hi, Bella. How do you like Forks High?" I've lost count of how many people that have asked me that.

"It's good. Very… one with nature." I must have tripped at least five times on the vines that block some of the paths to each class room. Tyler laughed,

"Yeah, I love how the school includes the wild trees and stuff around here to make this place look nice and… naturey…" He trailed off. Was he trying to sound smart? God, please kill me. He got some of his confidence back. "Do you like it Bella?" Umm… let me think about that. NO!

"It's… nice. But I'm not really a… plant person." Que awkward silence. I poked my pasta around in its little tub.

Mike smirked at Tyler and said to me, "Do you like any sports?" I smiled. Topics I could actually talk about.

"Yeah, boxing has got to be my favorite though." Mike looked like he had won the lottery. NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"I love boxing! I'm on the bobcat team. It's hard to get on that-"

Tyler interrupted, "I'm on it too. Coach said that I've got what it takes to make it to the big ones!" So the 'Welcome to Forks High School, Home of the Boxing Bobcats' meant a boxing team.

Lauren spoke to me for the first time, "Jess and I are the Cheer Captains." Wait! Hold up! _Please_ don't tell me they're cheerleaders?! Jess nodded as if answering my mind.

"Yeah we are. Would you like to join the cheerleading team? We cheer at each Bobcat game and practice every Saturday." She giggled. "We practice at the same time as the Bobcats, so we get to watch them!" I felt a solid lump in my stomach. "They're hot when they're in the ring, aren't they Angela?" I looked over at Angela. She was so quiet, I hadn't noticed her before.

"Yes." She said timidly. I smiled at her. She bit her lip and snuck a glance at a table a little way away from ours. I looked over. They were all boys, and they looked big. Jess giggled.

"That's the unofficial Bobcat table." I raised my eyebrow at her. "If all the Bobcats sit there then we can call it official, but Mike and Tyler sit here and… Emmett Cullen sits over there." She pointed over at an empty table in the far back corner.

I saw that there was a cluster of empty tables back there, with the one she was pointing to at the very back. "Why does he sit far away from everyone else?" Jess shrugged. At that point the cafeteria doors opened. Five inhumanly beautiful people came in. Three boys and two girls. Jess lowered her voice.

"That's them. The blonds are the Hales and the others are the Cullens." I watched as they took their seats at the back. "Emmett's the huge one. His girlfriend's the blond; Rosalie. The blond boy is Jasper and his girlfriend is Alice, the pixie. And of course the Bronze-haired God is Edward. He's the youngest and the hottest." I swear I saw him smirk as she said that, but he couldn't have heard. "Jasper and Rosalie are twins. And get this, they all _live_ together. All of them were adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen." Jess looked expectantly at me.

"That's very kind of them, adopting all those kids." I commented. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Well, I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have children." She said as if that made it bad. I frowned.

"So what if she can't? She must be a very loving person." Jess just huffed and muttered under her breath,

"Whatever." She paused then continued. "Emmett is the Boxing Captain. He's _really_ good. He hardly sweats a drop when he fights!" I narrowed my eyes and glanced up at them. Hardly sweats a drop? That made no sense. I'm a pretty good fighter – been doing it since I was a kid – and even I sweat. However Jess seeming like the gossip type was probably telling little white lies. I looked back at Jess. She was still talking.

"So will you?" She asked. I frowned, I must have missed something.

"Umm, could you say that again? I missed the end bit?" I said apologetically. Lauren huffed at me.

"The Cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow after school, same time as the Boxing tryouts. Are you going to try out?"

Boxing? Yes. Cheerleading? No. I smiled. May as well shock Jess again when she sees me with Boxing gloves on. "Yep. Definitely."

Lauren frowned, Jess continued. She was defiantly a talker. "Your trying out is well aren't you Angela?"

"Yeah, I am."

Lauren scoffed at that. I frowned at her. She was defiantly on my list. And trust me; _no one_ wants to be on my list.

"Bella? Can you check my hair?" Jess asked me. I looked at her. _What?_ "I'm going to talk to the Cullens; I want you to make sure my hair looks good." Umm… Ok.

"Your hair looks nice." It looks like it was hit by a lawnmower. But I think she was just trying to get a bed-head look, so I don't think it would be nice to say that.

"I know right?" Lauren nodded, with a grin on her face.

Jess smiled and stood up. "Whish me luck!" And then she strutted over to the 'Cullen Table'.

I watched very carefully as she flirted with Edward; the bronze-haired God, as Jess had described him before. I was quite amused by his obvious dislike. He looked like he was gona spew. It didn't look like her attempts succeeded.

Eventually she walked back over and sat rejected back at the table.

"How did it go?" Lauren asked rather smugly.

"It's none of your concern!" Jessica snapped.

It must have been brilliant. I whish I could have listened in.

**Jessica's POV: (Cause it's so damn funny!)**

I walked over to the Cullen's table, swinging my hips with each step.

I was practically made up of hotness. If hotness was an element I would be pure hotness and rule over every other person with zero hotness, people like Angela and Lauren and soon to be Isabella.

She really pissed me off when she corrected me this morning. Like? Who douse she think she is? Queen of this school already? No. That would be me. She's going to try out for the Cheerleading Squad tomorrow. I already know that Lauren doesn't like her, so she's probably going to make it really hard for her to get in.

I stopped at the table and leaned in; trying to give Eddy-boy a good view. His head snapped away from me. He hasn't noticed me yet then.

"Hi, Eddy!" I said seductively. He gave a barely visible nod. "I was wondering if you were going to try out for the Boxing team." I winked at Emmett. "You know your brother is really good, you might be a good boxer too." Here goes. "And if not, I could give you some tips." Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

He spoke rather tightly and I practically melted at the sound of his voice. "No… Jessica. I won't be trying out. I don't have any interest in Boxing." Maybe he's going to watch the Cheerleading tryouts. Then I can show off. _And make Bella Swan make a fool of herself._ I heard from Kate who heard from Alex that Bella Swan was already on the 'Hot List' in the boys looker room. I _can't_ let that happen. It had taken me three years to make the Hot List and Bella Swan gets on it on her first day?! Imposable.

I took a glance over my shoulder. _She_ was watching with a look of interest on her face. Like she's studding what I'm doing. Bet she doesn't know how to flaunt her goods like I do. I smiled a picture perfect smile at Edward. He grimaced. What was wrong? I bet it was my hair. Damn Bella Swan and Lauren. They said my hair looked nice. They lied!

Edward rubbed his temples. I could do that for him. He froze and turned to me. "Jessica. It looks like your friends are waiting for you. Why don't you go over to them?" He turned away again and muttered so quietly I don't think I was meant to hear. "That girl is giving me a headache." His family snickered.

"Yes, I was just about too, anyway." I lied. I turned and walked with as much swing in my hips and pride as I could muster. I had just been rejected _again_ by the hottest guy in school. But I would never let it show. Never.

**REVIEW!**

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

**How did you like Jessica's POV? She's a self-centered little B* isn't she?**

_**- Agent Bella**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6!**

**Bella's POV:**

I was riding my new/ old bike to school again today. Charlie had asked me how I had gotten to school yesterday and I told him that I had freed the red rusty steed from the climbing plants of death and rode that hunk a junk to and from school. (Not in those words of course, but you know what I mean.)

I had e-mailed _Mother Dearest_ yesterday and not so politely asked her to send over my Jag. I mean, it's not like I don't like riding the Hunk-of-Rust. It's just that I want my Jag… And I really don't trust it with Renee and Phil. They might strip it down and sell it for spare parts for all I know.

I'm curious as to what Jessica's reaction will be when she sees me at tryouts. She'll probably try to boss me around then be all shocked when I pull boxing gloves out of my bag. I seriously can't wait. I told Charlie that I was trying out for the Bobcats and he looked _so proud_. I don't even remember anyone ever looking at me like that. Charlie _luuurves_ my cooking. I'm not that good a cook. I actually think I suck at it, but Charlie is worse. He is king of Sucky Cooking. So, naturally, I have taken over the kitchen. I smirked, remembering Dad's face last night when I hit him over the head with a wooden spoon.

I'm also curious at what Emmett Cullen's reaction will be when I tryout. I know that I have first period with his sister, Alice. And I found out during roll call that I have Biology after lunch with Edward. He wasn't there yesterday. And I know that I couldn't have missed him because the only spare seat was right next to me. I was kinda dreading sitting with him. I had no idea what he was like. I know that he rejected Jessica.

I snickered and accidentally made my bike swerve a little. _Whoops_.

I straightened out again. I was a little worried about tryouts. I know that there are no girls on the Bobcats; or else Jess would have gossiped about it. I was really worried about the boys staring at me. I was currently wearing jeans and a random rock band t-shirt with my denim jacket. Charlie said that I was allowed to not where a helmet as long as I wore the jacket. That was ok with me. My last period is Gym, so I'm staying in my PE uniform for tryouts.

I really wanted to take a jump to my favorite junk yard some time and see if I could grab some parts. I wanted to see if I could construct my own motorbike. And if you're asking why I'm not jumping to school like I planed, it's because of appearances. People know I have no car, they've already seen me with my bike, and Charlie is making it his mission to go to work later so he can see me off in the morning. And the little fact of James.

I haven't jumped since I came to Forks. Well, I've jumped a little round the house. But that's where I'm limiting it. I don't want to take a big risk until… well… I'll give it a few days… a week, maybe.

I snapped my head up and looked again at the "Forks High; Home of the Boxing Bobcats" sign. I couldn't help chuckling. I was in a surprisingly good mood. I don't know how long my mood's going to last though. I peddled into the car park and locked my bike to the fence again like yesterday.

I heard footsteps. I ignored them thinking that whoever it was, was only walking past. However the noise stopped behind me. I stood up and put one strap from my backpack over my shoulder before turning around. In front of me was a rather tall boy with dark shaggy hair.

He didn't say anything. I waited for a bit and then spoke.

"Hello?"

The boy got a tad nervous. "Umm, hey. I'm Erick." The name suited him. He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Bella."

It was rather weird when he didn't let go of my hand. I tugged a little and he still didn't let go. "Err… You're kinda cutting off the circulation in my hand."

He jumped a little as if I had just woken him up from a day dream… Oh, _God_. I swear if he was having a little fantasy I would…

And he still hadn't let go.

It was official. I didn't like this guy. "Let. Go." I frowned at him and spoke slowly as if he had a mental problem.

He let go and looked me in the eye. "Will you go out with me?"

I looked at him. _Was this guy serious?_ I looked around.

"Where are the cameras?" I asked him. He looked confused. "Because you have got to be kidding me." I was pissed. This guy – Erick – had just single handedly ruined my good mood. "I have known you for mere seconds and I'm going to be honest with you; you haven't made a good impression at all."

He muttered, "I was only asking."

I sighed, "Well thanks for ruining my good mood."

He smirked, "You know you want me sweet pee." _What is with this guy?!_ Bipolar much?!

Now I was way passed pissed. I felt cold fury running through me. I tried to keep myself under control, but I was failing miserably. "What did you call me?" I was shaking slightly. But it wasn't noticeable.

He grinned and leaned down so his face was level with mine. "Sweet pee." The cocky bastard.

I decided that I didn't care if I got into trouble with Charlie. I acted automatically. My leg kicked up to land a blow on his ribs and my right fist through an upper cut at his jaw.

He was out cold. He probably didn't even see me coming, poor bugger.

I spat on him, and walked off to Maths hoping that nobody had seen anything. My eyes did a scan of the car park and found only five pairs of eye looking at me.

The Cullens and Hales.

I met each of their eyes then shrugged one shoulder at them as if saying that I had _no idea_ why they were looking at me and _of course_ I didn't just knock that guy out with no one noticing.

I was still in a crappy mood thanks to that guy. I really pity whoever gets in my way today. Poor buggers.

I reached the math room early and sat in my spot. Burt wasn't here yet. Thank Jesus Christ.

I leaned back in my seat and propped my feet up on the desk. My eyes closed.

All too soon I felt the chair slide out next to me. I ignored it.

But I couldn't ignore her voice. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!"

I opened my eyes. They zoned in on her hand. I looked back up to her excited face. She was even prettier up close.

I shook her outstretched hand. "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

She started bouncing. "You too! I should have known that I would sit next to you." _She must be hyperactive_.

I was confused, "How could you have known?" Her bouncing stopped.

"Umm, I don't know. I just feel like I should have known. Gossip spreads fast; I guess I wasn't paying any attention to what people were saying."

I wanted to ask her why people in this crazy town gossip about where people sit, but people started coming in. They gave Alice and me strange looks before heading to their seats. The conversation dropped between me and Alice. Burt still wasn't here yet.

The old dongs of the bell went.

Burt still wasn't here.

I turned to Alice. "Do you know when Burt's gona get here?"

"Burt?"

"The math teacher."

"Oh, he's going to get here in about fifteen seconds."

Alice seemed strange. But I didn't bother asking her how she knew. I got the feeling she was always right. I stood up and dug around in my pocket while walking at a fast pace to Burt's desk. I fished out the tiny object and placed it upright on his seat. I looked around while walking back to my seat. Surprisingly no one except Alice was looking at me; they were all in there own conversations.

A second after I sat down Burt walked in. He smacked a ruler on the board; silencing everyone. His eyes met mine. I smiled innocently at him. I wanted him to hurry up; I really couldn't wait to see it.

"Now class. I've marked the tests you did yesterday. Again you can thank Miss. Swan for the surprise." I ignored the glares that were shot in my direction. He walked over to his desk. I leaned forward in anticipation. "Katie, hand them out." Burt stood behind his desk.

A short girl with blue hair stood up and took the papers from him and began handing them out. She sure looked interesting.

"I think all of your parents will be disappointed when you take them home to be signed." The class groaned. I didn't, and nether did Alice. I could see her eyes flickering backwards and forwards from me to Burt in the corner of my eyes.

Burt looked at me and lowered himself into his seat. I grinned; he is so close! Burt frowned at my grin and sat down.

Not for long though.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRR!" He yelled as he shot back out.

I laughed. A tinkling sound next to me told me that Alice was laughing too. After a delayed reaction, the rest of the class laughed is well. The blue-haired girl was rolling around on the floor; the papers were scattered everywhere and getting crunched up.

Burt stopped screaming when he heard the noise and plucked something out of his bum. He held up the tiny object close to his face then glared at me.

To Alice I snickered,

"Thumb tacks; oldest trick in the book."

Alice laughed harder.

**It's been a while… hope you liked that chapter!**

**I can't tell you what's happening in the next chapter, but I can tell you this:**

**I'm really starting to pity poor Erick. **

**Review and I update!**

_**- Agent Bella**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Interesting Female Specimen**

**Bella's POV: (Continuing on from the last chap.)**

"Swan!" Burt looked like he was going to burst a vain in his neck.

"Yes, Burt?" I struggled to stop my laughter.

"Detention! After school! My office!" I didn't know he had an office in this tiny school.

I tried to look confused. "Why, Burt? I didn't do anything?"

"Oh, yes you did! How can you explain this?" He held up the thumb tack. I squinted at it.

"What's that?"

"You know what it is! You put this thumb tack on my seat!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Burt? What proof do you have of this?" I asked. Burt paused. "You wouldn't want me telling the principle that you are being unfair to a student, and accusing them of something they _clearly _didn't do, would you?"

He simply waved the matter away. "Katie?! What have you done to the tests?!" I stretched my neck to see that Katie had completely destroyed the papers by rolling on them and all of the ink had smudged everywhere. Her once white hoodie now had a crazy looking pattern of letters smudged all over it. All in all it looked great!

The blue haired girl looked up. "Whatever do you mean, sir? You made me laugh." She looked _soooo_ innocent. But being a fellow shit-stirrer myself, I noticed the glimmer that passed through her eyes. I think that we could be good friends.

"Everyone open your books to page 168. Chapter 12 D."

And that was the only interesting thing until lunch.

***&^%^&***

So far today I had heaps of homework for Maths, a lot of respect gained back from my fellow class mates and an interesting-possible-new friend.

I walked into the cafeteria, eyes turned to look. I wondered when they will stop with that. It really does get boring.

I pilled my tray with food and walked out of the cafeteria. I noticed an over-enthusiastic Mike waving at me like he was trying to land a plain. I ignored him and quickened my pace. Once I was out I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes; leaning against the wall.

My ears picked up a noise. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a couple of benches going round the corner. I walked along the wall and poked my head round. The first thing I spotted was the blue-haired girl. There were four other people as well. One tall dark haired boy with a leather jacket, a tiny blond girl with a single red streak in her hair, next to her there was a curly red headed girl and a tall silver haired boy with his arm round Katie – the blue-haired girl.

They were laughing.

I saw more energy and fun in them, then I had in all of Forks.

_Go for it Bells!_ The voice in the back of my head yelled. I stepped round the corner and walked towards them. They turned there heads to me. Their laughter died down.

I must have looked like a huge dork with my lunch tray in my hand walking slowly towards them like they might stand up and shun me. I stopped three meters from them. It was quiet.

The silence made my lip twitch upwards. Their faces zeroed in on it. "Umm, hello?" I decided to be friendly.

Katie smiled, "Hey, Bella! Guys, this is the new girl I was telling you about; the one who put the thumb tack on Mr. Math's seat." They looked back at me with a new expression on their faces. Like they were wondering if I was actually capable of doing that. Well news flash to them:_ I am_.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Zack." The leather-jacket wearer said.

"Sup, I'm Ben; Katie's boyfriend." The silver haired boy said._ I thought they would be together_.

The tiny blond girl waved, "I'm Shari!"

I smiled, "Cool name."

"Thanks, my mum and dad went through _'that weird name_ _stage'_." She laughed.

"I'm Lara." The red headed girl grinned, "But some people call me the Fire Ball."

"Why?" I asked. I liked these guys and I was honestly curious.

"I'm on the cheerleading squad..." She sighed. "I'm a gymnast, but Forks High doesn't have a gymnastics team. So it was a last resort."

"Hey, Bells. Why don't you sit down?" Katie suggested. I'm guessing she's the head of this group. I liked how she called me 'Bells'. I smiled at her and sat down next to her.

I looked back to Lara. She continued. "Well, on the day of tryouts Jessica and Lauren were being bossy and stuck up as always-"

"Why am I not surprised?" I interrupted her. She snickered and carried on.

"So when they told me I couldn't join – just after I did a triple hand spring backwards flip, by the way – I told them to grow up and shove their pom-poms where the sun don't shine! The coach had seen what I did and offered me a spot on the team; she said they needed talent." She laughed. "Lauren and Jessica were horror shocked. Coach didn't hear what I said to them. The Boxing team heard me, though. So they named me Fire Ball. Basically anyone who disrespects the twin bitches call me that, now." I know what I'm calling her.

I smiled, then frowned, "But how come your not student captain? It sounds like you should be?"

She rolled her eyes. Shari answered me. "The team chooses a captain. Everyone's terrified of them, so they vote for them."

"Wimps." Fire Ball muttered. "So are you going to the tryouts?"

I grinned evilly and leaned forward. They seemed to notice and lean forward too. I leaned back and said happily, "Yeah, I am actually. I think it's going to be a shocker for everyone."

"In what way?" Zack asked. He was curious. I shrugged at him.

"Well. It's not a big deal for me. But from what I've seen in my short time here I'm guessing it's gona stir some stuff up." I smiled.

Zack smiled, "Well now I know what I'm going to be doing after school today. Tryouts here I come!" He yelled the last bit in a 'girly voice'. It was hilarious, the entire table started laughing.

I think I've found some people I really like.

The dong of the bell went. We all went off in different directions. I disposed of the bulky tray and went to Biology.

I plonked down at my table and propped my chin up on my hands.

Biology...

Snore! No wonder it seems that my lab partner, Edward Cullen is skipping again.

The teacher called the roll.

"Max Bloodstone?"

"Here."

"Lucy Carder?"

"Yep."

"Edward Cullen?"

The door to the class room opened swiftly, but quietly and the Bronze Beauty decided to grace us with his presence.

"Here, Sir." He said as he sat down next to me. He seemed to stiffen. I ignored him.

Ignoring the person who rejected Jessica was too hard. I peaked over at him. His golden eyes were already boring into mine. I think I jumped in my seat. He snapped his head back to the board. I was surprised that he was looking at me. He seemed like the 'nothing's good enough for me' type. My eyes wouldn't look away. He was _sooo_ more perfect up close. In my mind I decided that if he was looking at me before, I could look at him now.

But I was interrupted by my name. "Isabella Swan?"

My head turned to the teacher. I sighed. "It's _Bella_." I corrected him yesterday as well. In fact, I corrected everyone yesterday. You would think that 'Bella' is easier to remember than 'Isabella'. Apparently – in this school – it's _not_.

The teacher ignored me and carried on. I didn't know his name. I didn't really want to know his name.

My hand twitched on the smooth bench top. I decided to make myself known. The teacher was nearly finished with the roll call now. I raised my hand in the air. He glanced at it but turned back to calling names. I waved my hand slowly from side to side. I saw him grit his teeth, but ignore me. I waved my hand faster. I'm not a person who gives up. He glared at me. I just carried on waving. He carried on calling names.

I decided to bring out the big guns. "Helllllooooo?" He gave up.

"What is it Isabella?" He frowned at me. Why didn't I notice how much of a douche he was yesterday?

"Yeah, that's kinda my point. I would like it if you called me Bella." He looked at me as if I was mad.

"You interrupted me to tell me that?"

"Well, I thought now was kinda the best time, you know? Because you have everyone's name in front of you? You can scrub 'Isabella' out and write 'Bella'; so you don't forget again."

Some people in the class giggled. The teacher frowned. "Your name here says 'Isabella', so that is what I will call you."

Two can play at that game.

"Ok, then." He looked smug; as if he had won. I looked at his name tag and squinted. "I will call you 'Kent'. Because that is what it says on your name tag." His mouth dropped open. "You may carry on with your lesson, _Kent_."

I had won. And he knew it. The class knew it too, because they were laughing now.

After a pause, Kent continued with whatever he was doing. After they get used to me, teachers realise that the best thing to do is surrender when it comes to a battle of wits. I always win. Unless I let them beat me, and that doesn't happen often.

A honey voice caught my attention. "Hello, I am Edward Cullen." Like I didn't know _that_. I turned slightly towards him and shook his outstretched hand. I pulled my hand back as soon as he released it. It was like sparks were dancing among my skin that came in contact with his. I eyed his hand. It looked like stone. Hell! It had_ felt_ like cold stone. I met his eyes.

"Bella Swan." I told him. He nodded.

"I know."

I pulled my eyes from his and looked back to the writing on the board. I pulled out my writing pad and took careful notes, although I had already done this subject before.

A small ripped-off corner of paper landed next to my pen. It was from Edward and it had writing on the other side.

Why was he trying to talk to me? Me? Of all people? I'm average... Well... That's what people think. They don't know about the Jumping.

I flipped it over and read it.

"_Why do you hate the name Isabella?_"

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. What was he_ doing_?

I simply wrote back. "_Too formal_."

All too soon the paper was back again.

"_I think it sounds elegant. But Bella suits you better._"

I really didn't want to talk to him. I don't know why. I felt attracted to him; that was for shure. But I felt like there was a motive behind the questions. So I didn't write back.

Ten minuets later another piece of paper appeared on my notes I didn't read it. I pushed it in my pencil case. 

Kent spoke ten minuets after that to Edward. "Mr. Cullen. I know that Miss. Swan is an interesting female specimen. I would, however, prefer it if you paid more attention to my lecture, then to her."

I heard the gasps. I felt the glares and open mouthed staring. And guess what? When I looked at him, he was _still_ looking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. Edward seemed in oar of my blush. His eyes zeroed in on it. He didn't even blink. I turned back to the board with a huff and flipped my hair in between us like a curtain.

That was how it went for the rest of the lesson. If you don't know what I mean by 'that', I'll explain it for you. Him: Looking. People: Glaring and staring and whispering. Me: Blushing and desperately trying to ignore Edward (_What else?_).

When the dong went, I was outer there like a bat out of hell!

I practically ran to the Gym change rooms. I was the first one there. Bad move on my part. While I was changing in the cubicle I got to hear all the new gossip. God knows how people in this school know everything. It's like they have gossip radars in there brains. Oh, wait, my mistake; they don't have brains. Not all of them anyway.

"Did you know that _Edward Cullen_ never took his eyes of the Swan girl all of last lesson?"

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope. In fact, today was the first time he ever even _went_ to Biology this year!"

"OMG! Do you think he went because of _her_?"

"Cause not! We all know he has a crush on _you_, Lauren!"

Wait... Lauren was in my gym class?! WTF?! How could I not know this?

"Thanks Leah, you're my best friend!" **(Not the Leah your thinking of.)**

I finished changing while listening to Lauren and Edward's wedding plans. I slipped my clothes into my bag and sneaked stealthily out into the gym. Ok. I Jumped when I promised I wouldn't. Whatever. No one saw. The Gym was completely empty. I had my bag over my shoulder. I dumped it down on one of the benches and sat next to it. There I waited for the lesson to start.

There was no real point in changing. We only watched a video on Gymnastics for the whole lesson. I like gymnastics, not as much as I like boxing though.

The dong went.

Time for tryouts.

**Ok, your probably wondering why Edward's **_**pretty**__**obsessed**_** with Bella.**

**He can't read her mind. The Cullens are wary of her. Her unexpected personality stuns him. You'll find out in later chapters. For now you can just read and ask me any questions using the Review system.**

**So Review!**

**If you want the tryouts in the next chapter...**

**- Agent Bella**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Long Awaited Tryouts**

**(Part 1)**

**Bella's POV:**

Since the tryouts were in the gym I had to go to my locker grab my bag and go _back_ to the gym.

I think my jaw dropped when I walked in. The place was fully transformed. There were mats to one side of the gym and a newly set up boxing ring on the other side. The whole opposite wall was full of kids sitting on the bleachers. _How the hell did all this get set up so fast?_

The amount of people was starting to make me nervous. How many were actually trying out? I bet 80% were just watching.

I sighed. More people to witness me standing out. Yay. Can't you tell how happy I am?

Not.

Coach blew sharply into his whistle. Everyone turned to him. He didn't seem to have a problem with talking to practically the whole student body at once. He didn't even need a megaphone. "Ok, kids! Can the onlookers sit down?! Everyone trying out go to the far bench and sign your name on the clipboard provided! Cheer-hopefuls, remember to sign under 'Cheer Squad' and Possible-bobcats, unless you want to be completely humiliated for signing up on a girl's team, sign under 'Bobcats'! Once you have your name down you can sit with your friends until you get called! Let's get this thing over with!"

About thirty people rushed to the bench were the clipboard was. I took my time and went to the back of the huddle. When everyone had put their name down I picked up the clipboard and paused. I could just tryout for the Cheer Squad. I do like gymnastics... But I like Boxing too, and Charlie already knows that I'm trying out. In the end it was the fact that I couldn't stand Jessica and Lauren that made me sign my name under 'Bobcats'.

I looked at my name one last time before heading over to the other kids. Katie caught my eye and waved me over.

I started to go over to her group, but to get there I had to go past the Control Freaks. Fun.

I pulled a face and looked in their direction. Mike saw me.

"Bella! Hey! You came!" His enthusiasm was creepy.

"Umm, yeah, I umm, came." I started walking to Katie again. Who I noticed was looking at Mike and trying not to laugh.

"So... you trying out? Or did you come to watch me?" I soooooo wanted to wipe the grin off his face. Katie and her gang were in hearing distance now, and they were all watching in amusement.

"I _definitely_ came to try out. _No_ other reason. _What so ever_." I was trying to make it clear to the little bugger. But he just didn't get it.

"Will you be watching anyway?" _Piss off. Piss off. Piss off_. I chanted in my head.

"I really doubt it." Actually, I would be watching. I need to see who to go easy on.

He opened his mouth to say something; God only knows what would have come out of it. I decided to interrupt him and ignore him completely. "Hey, Katie. This place sure got set up fast, eh?"

She caught on quick. "Yeah, it's like they have a racing squad instead of janitors."

I saw Mike trying to speak so I shot another question in. This time I directed it to everyone. "You guys trying out for anything?"

"Yeah, I've gota tryout again for the Cheer Squad. It's a rule. Whenever there's a tryout everyone on the team has to audition again, except the captain or captains. It goes for the Boxing Team as well." Said Fire Ball.

"And we're the support team!" Yelled out Ben. He wrapped his arm round Katie and grinned at Mike.

Mike looked out of place. His bobcat jersey looked odd among the leather jackets here in the top corner of the bleachers. He scratched the back of his head and turned to me. I avoided all eye-contact. "So, Belly-Bee, see you after practice, once you have your pom-poms." He went off down the steps back to the bottom seats where the rest of the CF where sitting. Jessica was glaring at me and Tyler was glaring at Mike.

Once he was half way down I decided it was fair if I could have a fit.

"Belly-Bee?! What the _hell_?! I know him for a day and he thinks he has the right to give me a _pathetic loser_ nick-name! Douse he think I'm some sort of 'teddy bear' made to sit _still_ and look_ cute_?! That's it. I told myself I'd go easy on him, but he just ruined that for himself, didn't he?" I continued to mutter darkly to myself as the gang exchanged glances.

"What do you mean, 'go easy on him'?" Asked Shari.

I paused. "You'll see."

"I'm not even gona ask…" Zack trailed off.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, it'll be easier if you just saw. I'm crap at explaining things."

I felt my pocket vibrate. I fished out my phone and looked at the text. I never really got any credit; couldn't be bothered. But I could still receive calls and texts.

_Hey,_

_Haven't seen you around._

_You ok?_

_Zealots giving u trouble?_

_Meet me at the reg place._

_Alone._

_Some Js will b there._

_Big talk._

_Big action._

_4:15pm_

_~ TCOUA_

I laughed. TCOUA? Is he still going on about that?

That was from Lex. TCOUA just stands for The Coolest Of Us All. He's kidding himself. And it looks like he's planning a meeting at the regular place for Jumpers at 4:15. 'Big talk.' Means there's a meeting. 'Big Action' means he's planning something. And the 'Alone' bit probably just means 'don't you dare bring anyone'. I think the tryouts end at half four. That might be a problem. Lex will kill me if I'm late. Well, he probably won't kill me, but try to beat me up and get his ass kicked instead.

"What you got there?" Asked Katie.

"Just a text from a friend."

"Oh, really?" Before I could blink she had poked me in my kidney and snatched my phone off me.

"Ouch. Hey!" I cried at her. I tried to grab it back but she held it out of my reach and placed her hand on my forehead keeping me back. It was childish and I knew it wouldn't work, but I did it anyway. I stretched my hands in a pathetic attempt to get it back. The scene probably looked comical. "Give it back!" I new a way to get it back; Jump. But I couldn't do that around 'normals'.

She looked puzzled, "What the hell is a _Zealot_? It sound's like some sort of bug."

I chuckled, "You could say that…"

"Don't your friend's in Phoenix know that you're in Forks? Why is this TCOUA wanting to meet with you? _Alone_?" She said the alone bit like I was going to do something scandalous with Lex. That's just… EWW!

"I couldn't contact some people. It was kinda a snap decision to move here."

The way she said 'Alone' must have made the rest of the gang to read it. Zack snatched it first.

"Ok… What do we have here?" He read through it with Ben reading over his shoulder, because Ben was the only one tall enough to see. "What are Js?"

"How am I supposed to know? That's 'Coolie' who wrote that. He's slightly mad."

Ben put his bit in, "What's the 'Big action'?"

I sat down and pouted. I wanted my phone back. "I don't know. Maybe he's started an illegal chicken gamboling ring." I tilted my head. "That seems like something he would do actually…"

It did. "Can I have my phone back now?"

"Sure." Zack tossed it to me. I shoved it in my pocket before Shari or Fire Ball could get at it.

"Ok! Ok!" Coach called from the ground. "It seems like we have had a little miss understanding with the clipboard!" Some people snickered from the stands. They were eager to see who to pick on. "Apparently a girl has signed for Bobcats instead of the Cheer Squad!"

That's my que.

I stood from my seat and spoke loudly from my high seating place to the coach. "It's not a mistake."

Heads turned to look at me. The whispering started. I was getting used to it. But, apparently, they weren't getting used to me.

Coach looked surprised. I decided that it would be better to go down to sort it out. I turned to the gang. "Looks like I'm having my tryout early." I reached into my bag and took out my worn gloves. I need new ones soon.

Then I trudged down to the ground and stood in front of Coach Clap (The Bobcat Coach), Miss Allen (The Cheer Coach), Lauren, Jessica and Emmett Cullen. They were the ones in charge.

"Go Hells Bells!" Was yelled from the back corner. I suspected that it was Fire Ball. I grinned.

"Well, Miss. Swan. It looks like you're confident." That came from CC (Coach Clap).

"Umm, yeah, I am." I looked at him. He was frowning and looking me up and down. I knew the look. He was judging me, seeing if I could handle it. I sighed. "Look, just let me in the ring. If I suck you don't have to put me on the team. I just want a fair chance."

"I say let her try out!" Bellowed Emmett. He laughed. Not in a 'She's a girl and she'll suck' way, but an 'I know something you don't' way.

Then I remembered that he had seen me knock out Erick.

"I guess she could… there's no rule about girls not playing." CC said reluctantly.

My grin widened, "Yeah, so, could I go first? I gota wrap this up for 4:15."

CC frowned again. "Miss. Swan, there's confident and then there's cocky."

I just smiled and said, "Oh, its cool, I'm on the boarder line most of the time." And with that I hopped onto the raised platform and ducked under the ropes like a pro.

I slid on the gloves and leaned on the ropes, waiting.

It took awhile, but eventually CC got his jaw under control and started barking out orders.

"Cheer girls to the mats! Follow Mrs. Allen's instructions! Bobcat's come down!"

They came down and looked at me questionably, then turned to Emmett. "Why's there a girl in the ring?"

"She's trying out." Em answered.

"How come?"

I answered this time. "Because I want to beat the crap out of something. And you are the lucky ones that get to face my never ending wrath."

I glanced at my watch. "Come on, let's hurry this up. I've got places to go, people to see…"

CC took control. "Ok, Bella's trying out. End of story. Here's how it's going to go. It's going to be a match. Winner stays on to fight the next person. Last person standing wins. Emmett here will be helping me judge if you're good enough for the team."

Looks like we're gona finish up faster than expected.

"Bella wants to go first. Who's gona face her?" There was a long pause "Any volunteers?" Another long pause.

"But… She's a girl?" a dumb-ass said at the front.

"No shit Sherlock? How on earth did you figure that one out?" I snapped at the dumb-ass. "Congratulations, you get to fight me first. Thanks for volunteering."

"But…" Dumb-ass looked shocked.

"Up you go, BJ." Coach Clap actually picked him up and put him on the edge of the platform. Dumb-ass – BJ – struggled to get under the ropes. I raised one eyebrow at him, shook my head, grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave a tug. BJ tumbled through the ropes and landed on his face at my feet. "Was that really necessary?" Coach asked me.

"Just trying to help." I half sang as I clamed a corner.

I heard some laughter from the stands. I smirked to myself, _there's more where that came from_.

Once BJ was in the opposite corner from me, coach blew his whistle. "Go!"

I automatically tensed and moved into my stance. I looked at BJ, he was complaining. "But, Coach! My mother always taught me not to hit a girl! I don't want to hurt-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Because, I delivered a clean hard blow to the side of his mouth.

He hardly got time to cry out before I punched his stomach rapidly five times.

And before he realized that I was kicking his but, I had delivered my final blow to his nose that promptly put him on his back.

He lay still; not dead, just knocked out.

I leaned calmly on the ropes and (ignoring the dropped jaws and wide eyes) called out, "Next!"

**Ha!**

**I had fun with this.**

**I should be updating the second half of the tryouts **_**very**_** soon!**

_**Look out for it!**_

**Review!**

**- Agent Bella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**Edward's POV: (Before Tryouts start)**

My family and I walked into the gym to find it empty.

Emmett winked at us then moved at our speed to set up the boxing ring. Rose rolled her eyes and managed to set up the mats for the cheerleading tryouts a split second before Emmett finished the ring.

Jasper – who was only paying attention to Alice and no one else – was confused by the smugness rolling off Rose.

Alice was hiding something from me. She had been doing it at lunch too.

_2779 bottles of blood on the wall, 2789 bottles of blood, take one down, pass it around, 2778 bottles of blood on the wall..._

I first thought that it was because she had an embarrassing vision of me sitting next to the Swan girl; Bella. And decided to torture me by not warning me.

Bella... She's _so_... confusing, frustrating, complicated, mysterious... beautiful?

Snap out of it, Edward.

But after the lesson, Alice was _still _blocking me. "Alice, if you insist on trying to hide something from me, please change the song." My voice was board. Only Jasper could tell what I was feeling. It's his gift to feel other people's emotions. Alice also has a gift. She see's visions of the future. And me? I read minds. Like Jasper, I can't turn my ability off. I can read everyone's mind within a five mille radius. Unless I'm familiar with the person's 'voice', then I can hear them when I'm even further away.

But.

I can't hear Bella.

It's like she's not even there. And if I couldn't see her in the human children's minds, I would think that she was a part of my imagination. If I couldn't smell her and hear hart beating, I would call her one of us, she is so beautiful. And she acts as if she doesn't even notice her own reflection!

"Sure, Edward. I'll change it."

_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World!_

"Alice."

Alice giggled and went back to counting bottles of blood.

She finds her version of _'Bottles of Beer on the Wall' _amusing because we're Vampires.

Oh, I forgot to tell you that didn't I?

But we're different from normal Vampires.

My family and I walked up the steps to sit at the back corner.

We don't drink human blood, we feed off of animals. You can tell by our eyes. Red eyes; Human drinker. Topaz eyes; Animal drinker. We also surround ourselves with humans and live with them. It makes us seem more humane and not like the monsters we really are. Although you wouldn't catch me calling Carlisle and Esme (our 'parents') monsters. They truly are the kindest creatures I have ever met and will ever have the pleasure of meeting. Carlisle works as a doctor at Forks' Hospital. He has amazing control.

You see, when we smell blood it sends us into a feeding frenzy. We can't help ourselves. But Carlisle has made himself immune. The rest of us have control to, we can restrain ourselves, but not as well as Carlisle can. Jasper is the newest to our way of life, so he finds it harder than the rest of us when it comes to human blood.

Humans started pilling in. Their loud chatter was hurtful to my family and I's sensitive ears. It was worse for me. I had to be submitted to their mind's as well. I blocked it out as much as possible.

_Bella... _

The mention of her name by one of the male humans made me turn my head to the gym doors.

And there she was.

The one mind I couldn't hear. The one beauty I took notice of.

She looked around the gym in mild shock. Hmm, maybe Rose and Emmett shouldn't have taken so quick setting everything up... if that's what Bella's thinking about. Damn, I wish I knew.

Coach blew his whistle and bellowed out orders. People who were just watching sat down while thirty four people rushed to the sign up sheets. Bella stood at the back of the huddle. Once everyone was gone she hesitantly picked up the clipboard and after a pause, wrote something on it.

I kept my eyes on her as she reached the other back corner across the gym with Newton pining after her. His thoughts were disgusting.

_She's lying. She so came to watch me beat up people. I bet she wants me. She's just playing hard to get now... But I'll have her soon. She'll be mine. Tyler has no chance. Jessica's fun, but Bella is smoking. Just _look_ at her body!_

Mike started to get more graphical. I blocked him hard and watched as Bella ignored him.

"You guys trying out for anything?" She was asking the people in the corner. The humans called them the 'Rebels' in their minds.

"Yeah, I've gota tryout again for the Cheer Squad. It's a rule. Whenever there's a tryout everyone on the team has to audition again, except the captain or captains. It goes for the Boxing Team as well." Said the red-head.

"And we're the support team!" Yelled out a guy who I think was called Ben. He wrapped his arm round Katie and grinned at Mike.

Ben found Mike amusing.

_God. I hope he leaves her alone. She clearly doesn't like him. But it is hilarious to watch. _

Mikes mind was on a different track.

_I bet one of these guys want Bella too. I better stake my claim. _"So, Belly-Bee, see you after practice, once you have your pom-poms." _Belly-Bee. Pure genius. Why's __Tyler was glaring at me?_

Mike walked off.

Bella was staring after him, when he was half way down she turned back to her friends and started to rant.

"Belly-Bee?! What the _hell_?! I know him for a day and he thinks he has the right to give me a _pathetic loser_ nick-name! Douse he think I'm some sort of 'teddy bear' made to sit _still_ and look_ cute_?! That's it. I told myself I'd go easy on him, but he just ruined that for himself, didn't he?"

Her words confused me. And her friends.

"Hey, Edward? Quit _spying_ on the new girl. It's rude." Alice grinned at me.

A mind caught my attention from where Bella was. I ignored Alice.

_Bella's got a text? Wonder who it's from._ "What you got there?"

"Just a text from a friend." Bella answered.

"Oh, really?" The girl took Bella's phone off her and read the message in her mind. I listened in.

_Hey, haven't seen you around. You ok? Zealots giving u trouble? Meet me at the reg place. Alone. Some Js will b there. Big talk. Big action. 4:15pm _

_~ TCOUA_

"What the hell is a _Zealot_? It sound's like some sort of bug."

I frowned. A Zealot is a person that works with others to do a certain action or form a club, that has is based on religion. Why would Bella have trouble with them? The text seemed to have a hidden meaning.

Bella just chuckled, "You could say that…"

"Don't your friend's in Phoenix know that you're in Forks? Why is this TCOUA wanting to meet with you? _Alone_?" _I wonder if Bella's like Jessica… No. Bella's not like her. At all._

"I couldn't contact some people. It was kinda a snap decision to move here."

The phone was passed around. Why was it a snap decision? Spying on Bella was giving me more questions than answers. What did Bella have to do with Zealots? Why did she move here so suddenly? Who was TCOUA?

Eventually the phone was passed back to Bella. Damn. I missed the last bit of the conversation.

The coach started talking. Emmett was on the ground next to him. Emmett…

I never understood why he wanted to join a club at school. We don't need to. Something must have gone wrong with his change, he acts like a child. And he wrestles with Jasper all the time at night. That's another thing about vampires. We never sleep, and we never age.

I missed what he said. But the human minds filled me in.

_A girl signed up! _

_A girl on the Bobcat team. What a joke._

_Someone obviously can't read._

"It's not a mistake." My head snapped to look at Bella. Delicate Bella Swan? Doing Boxing? Then I remembered seeing her knock out that kid before school. When I think about it, I'm not that surprised.

The humans were though.

Bella muttered something to quiet to hear over the gossip of the students. Then she walked down to the Coach.

The red-haired girl yelled out, "Go Hells Bells!" and I saw Bella grin to herself.

There was a commotion going on. Emmett was on Bella's side. The coach wanted to see what she could do.

"Cheer girls to the mats! Follow Mrs. Allen's instructions! Bobcat's come down!"

Bella was in the ring with her gloves on and waiting patiently.

I didn't listen until a boy that was pushed onto the platform started having trouble getting in. Bella gave him a hand and he landed with a thump. "Was that really necessary?" Coach asked Bella.

"Just trying to help." She sang as she clamed a corner for herself.

Short story shorter, Bella knocked the guy out in three seconds.

The whole gym was silent as she called for the next person.

The silence was broken by Emmett. "Nice!" He yelled and picked out another person to face her.

Bella did it again.

And again.

And again.

There was only a few times when someone managed to get in a blow. I growled under my breath when a boy three times her size managed to punch her stomach. I heard the air leave her then she sucked in a breath and hit him back.

She didn't knock all of them out. Two threw in the towel and most just collapsed from exhaustion. It was like Bella had unlimited energy.

When she had beaten the thirteenth person and called out next – like she did each time she won – the coach told her that there was no one left. The ones that were meant to face her next had scrubbed off their names in fear. I smiled.

"Oh! What's that Edward? A smile?! The apocalypse must be coming!" Alice teased. I ignored her like I usually do.

Once Bella was declared winner, which men t that she had automatically gotten a spot on the team, she waved to her friends and left the gym. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore.

Rose had been watching the cheerleading tryouts. "They all suck." Was her only verbal comment. But in her mind she was going over the ones that where best. She was particularly impressed by a girl called Lara; AKA: Fire Ball.

Once everyone was gone Rose and Emmett packed away the equipment and we left the gym.

I just couldn't get Bella out my head.

I couldn't get her text out of my head ether.

**I hope that was good!**

**I don't really like doing a repete of chapters in other peoples POV. To me when I read them, it's usally just the same information and it boars me easily. I hope it's not the same case for you with my chapter. **

**The next one will be Bella's meeting.**

**There might also be a EPOV in their also…**

**Review and I update!**

_**- Agent Bella**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Bait. It's total crap.**

**Bella's POV:**

I was just leaving the gym. I left before every one else. Do you know why?

I kicked ass.

That's why.

I unlocked my bike from the fence post and hitched my bag up my shoulder. Ah, the blissful feeling of beating the shit out of people without getting into trouble and the promising fact that I'll be jumping soon.

I don't think I've stressed this enough.

Jumping is addictive. I can't live without it. I refuse to live without it. So if that means that I need to abandon my former plan of laying low and not jumping for a week, then I'll abandon it! Anyway, Lex (TCOUA) will be very upset if I'm not at the meeting. Upset meaning pissed off. Very upset meaning ultimately pissed off. It's not that I'm afraid of him or anything. It's just that he's very annoying when he's angry.

I _dislike_ annoying people.

_Well_... I glanced at my watch. _I_ _better get going. Before Lex decides to jump the gun_.

I peddled my bike out of the car park and onto the main road. I glanced around. No one was watching. I jumped.

I slammed on the brakes just before I collided with a brick wall.

"Shit, Bells! Watch where you jump!" A very familiar voice yelled in surprise.

I grinned as I got off the bike and leaned it against the bare wall of the door less apartment (Jumpers don't need them, Lex bricked them up, not including the front door and the owners have been none the wiser.). I turned to a tall blonde haired guy that was probably in his early twenties and had a sharp-ish face. "Shut up, Lex. Be thankful that I'm even here at all. I've been lying low after all."

Lex came over and we bumped fists. "God, you stink, Bells." He made a face. I smiled. I already knew that.

"I had boxing tryouts at my new school."

"I hope you kicked ass."

"You know that I always kick ass." I flopped onto a brown faded sofa next to a guy I didn't know who was looking at me weird. "So, what's this meeting about? Thanks for putting it code by the way, some people where nosey and had to snatch my phone off me."

Lex shot a face at a blond haired girl called Barbra. She was his younger sister; I think she was maybe a bit older than me. "I told you! I told you that might happen!"

Barbra rolled her eyes. "We need to talk about the rising number of murders. Or, more precisely, the number of people a certain Zealot Clan are killing." I frowned. I don't really like topics like these. Jumpers are constantly in danger. I'm one of the lucky ones. I've only met Zealots twice and came out... mostly unharmed. Others aren't so lucky.

I turned to the guy next to me who was _still_ looking at me like he had never seen someone jump before. "Who's this guy?"

"I should be asking that." The guy snapped. "Lex, you said it would only be you and your sister! Now this chick rocks up? On a bike?! God! She looks like she can't even throw a punch let alone take on a Zealot Clan!" I officially did not like this guy one bit.

My pocket knife was at his throat. He shut up. Smart move. "I'm gonna let it slide, this one time. Mostly because this is my favourite sofa in this dump and I don't want your blood staining it. But if you say something like that again, I won't hesitate." Ok, that was a lie. I wouldn't hurt him..._ too_ bad, and Lex and Barbra knew that.

I pocketed the knife and stretched. "So, where were we before snappy over here decided to throw a temper tantrum?" Lex answered.

"He's Jim. He knows more about James than anyone." James? I froze.

"James?"

Lex nodded. "Yeah. James is the leader of the Paladin Clan. They've been causing trouble for Jumpers all over the globe."

Jim continued. It seemed he didn't think I'll hurt him now that I know how 'important' he is. "James has never failed a kill. He gets obsessed. Once he sees a Jumper he'll track that Jumper down to the ends of the earth, killing anyone and anything that gets in is way." I gulped. "Scared?" Jim asked teasingly.

I looked at Lex. "Let me guess. He has blond hair, looks around forty five years old, tall, likes to play with his victims, hangs around with a red-head named Victoria and a dumb ass guy named Laurent."

Jim stuttered, "How? How did you know that?"

I paused. "I might have... spat in his face on the weekend."

"You what!?" Jim jumped up and faced me with pure horror on his face. "_How_ could you piss off James? He'll be tracking you as we speak! You're not safe for us to be around! I'm leaving!" I grabbed him and yanked him down on the sofa.

"Listen, Snappy. I'm going to tell you what happened, and you're gonna tell me what you think James might do. Understand?"

He nodded. Probably still thinking about the pen knife incident.

"I went to the library in London and he was there. He and Vicki distracted me and Laurent shot me with electricity. After listening to them arguing I slipped out my hoodie (as far as I know they still have it) and jumped."

"How many times?"

"Four. I made them difficult to follow."

"Smart move."

"So what's the verdict?" I looked at Jim.

"You're in deep shit."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you've made it a lot more interesting than a normal hunt for James. He's pure predator. He likes games. And you've just presented him with a _fucking fantastic_ new game; 'Track and Kill the one that Got Away'. He'll never stop looking for you. Not as long as he's alive."

I took a deep breath. "What's his plan?"

"He's not like a normal Zealot. He is able to smell jump-scars. From _very_ far away. He'll track you down that way using your hoodie and find out who you are before killing you."

"Wait." Barbra interrupted. "How can he follow us? It's not like he can get through a jump-scar." She looked at all of our morbid faces. "Can he?"

I sighed. "They have this machine."

Lex continued. "They turn it on in front of a fresh jump-scar and it opens a portal for non-jumpers and anything else that might walk into it to travel through. Like opening a door way. It stays open as long as the machine stays on one side of the portal and is turned on."

Jim added his bit. "The good news is that they only have one. The technology is confusing and that much power is dangerous if there is too much, so they only have one machine."

"So..." Barbra said thoughtfully. "Bella is being tracked by a powerful mass murderer who has a nose for jump-scars and a machine that can open jump-scars. And somehow we all got pulled into the plan?"

"Sorry." I muttered. We were silent.

"Wait." Lex held up his hand. "I have a plan!"

I dropped my head into my hands. Nooo! Lex has a plan! We're doooooomed!" I moaned.

Jim slapped a hand over my mouth and nodded for Lex to continue. "So, we want to kill James right?" I didn't know anything about killing! "It's the only way to stop him from ending your life, Bella." I nodded, reluctant. I'll think about it later. Right now I want to hear Lex's plan. "And James doesn't know about us, right? And James is going to come for Bella. But... When he _does_ come for Bella. We'll be there for him. I'll take on James. Barbra can get rid of Victoria; nothing like girl on girl. And Jim can deal with Laurent. All's well that ends well."

We stared at him.

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

GOD.

"Lex... That's the most smartest thing you've ever said." I said gob smacked. He blushed. "But... How will we know when James is about to kill me? It's not like you can follow me around every where and enrol in my school."

He paused. A smile spread over his face. "I can't. And neither can Jim. But Barbra could. She could pass for your age." I opened my mouth to object. Jim cut me off.

"I know a really good Jumper that specialises in fake papers. I could get a new birth certificate by tomorrow morning." I frowned at him.

"What ever happened to leaving?" I asked him.

"Well, I can't miss a chance to take down James." He grinned.

I stared at the wall, pouted and sulked as they sorted out the arrangements on the laptop Jim had.

Bait.

I was going to be _bait_.

I hate being bait. And I've only been bait for, what? Thirty seconds?

Bait officially sucks.

Bait is total crap.

**How about that then?**

**You review and I update. That's the plan.**

**- **_**Agent Bella**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**More Questions than Answers**

**Edward POV:**

I had been doing some research.

Zealots... It was interesting. There was no other information them except the definition. No lists of groups, members... Hell! There was nothing! Zip Nada Zilch. I frowned at the laptop in front of me. It was a slow way of getting information. For me anyway.

My frown turned into a glare.

I just couldn't get my head around the text. I couldn't get my head around Zealots. I couldn't get my head around Bella. I just couldn't.

And it was annoying as hell.

I'm used to having information served to me with every mind that comes near.

I'm not used to having minds I can't read. Minds meaning _Bella's_ mind.

I sighed again and rubbed the bridge of my nose. My family found my new 'hobby' (as Alice calls it) or 'obsession' (as Rose calls it) extremely amusing.

Alice danced into the room with Jasper right behind her. "Hello, Edward. Found anything yet?" She giggled at me. Her mind was still blocked from me. She had finished her bottles of blood song and had moved on to translating the bible into Hungarian. She was hiding something big. And I wanted to know what it was.

"No, Alice. I haven't." I studied her expression. "You wouldn't happen to know something I don't, would you?"

"Edward." She laughed. "I know a lot of things you don't know."

"What are you hiding from me?" I frowned at her.

"I am sorry, brother. But I can't tell you right now. Anyway, you're going to find out very soon on your own."

A growl sounded in the back of my throat. Jasper immediately responded with his own. Alice rolled her eyes, muttered "Boys." and walked off. Jasper warned me in his mind not to do that again and I gave him a slight nod of my head before he ran off after Alice.

I shut the laptop closed with a little more force than necessary and ran out into the surrounding forest.

I found myself running in the direction of the town. I knew where I was going although it wasn't my conscious decision. Chief Swan. Everyone knew where he lived. In a small town his house would not be that hard to find.

My legs were moving fast. If a human was looking in my direction they wouldn't even see me. I would be less than a blur, I would be nothing. In two minuets I found myself on the edge of the forest looking at a two-story worn out house. It was painted white over a dark wood. The paint was in need of another coat, but my eyes showed me that the wood itself was in excellent condition.

I was looking at the side of the house. The road was running by my side to my left. I listened, hidden behind a large tree.

Two heartbeats came from inside. One was pumping fast; it was coming from below the house. _Odd._ The other was beating at a healthy rate for someone in their mid thirties. It was coming from the second floor. I tilted my head in wonder. These two people were not particularly involved with the others life. It wasn't very normal for humans who lived together to be so far apart. That is what I understood from my knowledge, anyway. I heard a yell.

"Dad! The bar's stuck again! Could you help me move it!"

It was Bella's voice. I knew it already, although I had not heard it with my own ears. It was coming from below the house, where the fast heartbeat was coming from. Why was Bella's heart acting like that?

Heavy footsteps sounded on the steps. I counted fourteen steps to the ground floor, then another seven below ground. My curiosity spiked up. What was 'the bar'? I spied an open window.

I would like to point out now that I was not above breaking and entering.

I slipped through the window into a kitchen. The cupboards were painted a bright yellow, the walls were light blue and the wooden floor was freshly polished.

I followed my ears into the hallway. Along it was an open door.

I monitored Charlie's mind so that I wouldn't get caught. _This kid's like a machine. She's been down here for two hours strait._

I looked through his eyes while standing next to the door with the stairs leading down with my back against the wall. He showed me him helping my Bella push a punching bag to swing it next to the wall to clear the open space in the middle of the room. Which I now noticed was a gym.

_Maybe she's finally going to stop now. She deserves it; she already cooked us both up some food. She's better than me in a kitchen, that's for sure. _

"Thanks, Dad. The bar get's stuck so easily. Looks like nobody's used it in a long time." Charlie showed me her giving him a look with a cheeky grin. I let out a sigh. Bella looked so beautiful. I hated that I could only see her like that in others minds. I wanted to see her act like that around me so I could see her with my own eyes. I wanted to gaze at her forever. I wanted to _be able_ to gaze at her forever.

In Charlie's mind Bella snapped her head to the door. "Dad, did you here someone sigh?" she whispered.

I had to get out of there.

I bolted back to the kitchen, through the window and back into the edge of the forest in a split second.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Charlie said, sounding puzzled.

"Oh. Okay." Bella bit her lip. I wish she wouldn't do that, although she looks so cute-

Stop it Edward.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed now." She brushed her hair behind her ears before walking past her dad and up the stairs out of his view.

I couldn't see her through his eyes anymore. Then, suddenly, I heard a disturbance.

It was like a boom, but not an explosion, more like air moving very fast for less than a short second. I looked around to see where it came from. There was nothing unusual. Then I saw her.

Bella was on the roof. She was looking around the outside of the house as if scouting for something. I shaded myself from her view with thick branches before her gaze got to me. As I expected she looked strait past me. But Bella shouldn't be up there. Not only was it not safe, but it was imposable for a human to get from the basement to the roof in one point two seconds.

There was something about Bella that separated her from normal humans.

But I couldn't figure out what it was.

I watched her look around from her perch on the roof for five more minuets. Then she stood and sighed, frowning, as if there was something that was frustrating her. I knew the feeling.

Then she disappeared. There was that disturbance again.

I stood from my branch and looked around wildly. Where had she gone?! It was like she just... wasn't there to start with.

I listened. Two heartbeats. This time one was from the ground floor (beating close to a TV that was blaring loudly) and one was on the second level.

I crept to the house and followed round to the other side where the second heart was pumping. I scaled the wall easily and flashed my head in front of the window quickly.

In that one flash I saw Bella taking out clothes from under a pillow. She had her back to the window. The single bed and light blue walls told me that it was her bedroom.

I was very glad that she was fine, but I was awfully confused.

How had she gotten there so fast that my vampire eyes hadn't even seen her?

How can she keep her mind secret from me?

Why is it that my life now seems to be evolving around her?

Why am I so obsessed?

I let go of the wall and dropped to the ground silently. I ran back to my house by following my sent. I didn't want my family to get involved with Bella. One obsessed vampire was enough. But I couldn't figure it out on my own. I wanted answers to my questions, so I was going to have to drag my family into this mystery with me.

I just hope I'm doing the right thing, because I have a feeling all this might just blow up in my face if I do something wrong.

**It's been a long time. I apologise. **

**But now schools out I can get writing more!**

**My computer is**_** finally**_** letting me use word documents again! So now I can write! **

**I hope you liked this chapter, Review and tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Important note:**_** I can not speak Italian so if you see anything that is underlined; just assume that it is spoken in Italian.**

**Bella's POV: **

It was morning and I was kicking the shit out of the punching bag like I was last night. But I was so tired. I just couldn't get to sleep last night. I swear I had heard someone sigh. But when I looked around there was no one. So all night I was tossing and turning and trying to keep watch while trying to sleep.

And I had a night mare.

It wasn't like any of my others. It was just dark. And I heard James laughing. He was enjoying himself. He whispered to me just before my alarm went off. _"I'm coming for you."_

I shook myself to get the horrible dream out of my mind. I didn't want to deal with it right now. I gave the bag one last punch then went to have a shower and eat. I felt more relaxed now. Fighting's always done that for me.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Just as I finished locking my front door I heard someone Jump. It was easy to miss, but I knew the sound. I turned to see Barbra standing on the porch swinging a wild-looking-bright-pink-and-green school bag at her side with a grumpy expression on her face.

"What up?" I asked her as I pushed the bike to the road. She followed me.

"Oh, I don't know. Dark depressing clouds that just look like they want to pelt me with gallons upon gallons of cold and wet rain?" She was being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes as I got on the bike.

"I know you hate storm clouds." She interrupted me with a huff. I carried on regardless. "But, really the rain's not that bad." She threw me her bag - which I caught - and climbed on to my handle bars. I turned in my seat to strap both hers and mine to the mudguard on the back wheel.

"But it's so cold and wet and horrible!" She moaned.

I laughed at her as I pushed off and started peddling. "I miss your car." Barbra muttered as she used one hand to brush back her hair that was being blown into her face.

I sighed, "So do I. So do I." I paused. "So what's the plan? Are you gonna get all my classes or what?"

This time she laughed. "You can speak fluent Italian, can't you?"

"Yeah... What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm an Italian exchange student who can't speak much English. You're my friend who can speak both Italian and English. To help me, my dad Lex has asked for me to tag along in each of your lessons."

"Brilliant! Let me guess, you thought of that, didn't you?" I teased. I really was a good idea.

"Yes, it was. You honestly didn't think that I would let my brother come up with a background story, did you?"

We laughed. Lex would probably come up with something stupid. It wasn't a surprise that he and his younger sister had stuck together all these years. They balance each other out perfectly. Maybe I'll join their group when I disappear from my current lifestyle.

Time for a change of thoughts.

I wonder what the students at forks high will think to the new student. If they thought I was weird, just wait till they meet Barbra! I laughed. Barbra tried to turn around. She failed. "What the heck are you laughing at?"

"I'm just thinking about the reaction of everyone at Forks High. They never get new students." I laughed again.

"Just great. You know I hate small towns. You know I hate rain! I just want to Jump away from here!" She continued to wail on the last word. I purposely wobbled the bike to get her to shut up. "Oy! Bells! Come on, I can't moan to Lex or he'll call me a chicken. And I really can't even talk to Jim 'cause he's a douche-"

"His name is Snappy." I interrupted her. "And I agree with you on the douche comment."

"Snappy? Where the hell did you get Snappy from?"

"He just seemed very snappy so I named him Snappy and he shall be snappy forever because he is so snappy." I sang the word snappy each time. I could practically feel Barbra rolling her eyes.

"You know, I talk to you and treat you as if you are an adult, but every so often you do something that makes me realise that you really are just a child."

"Oh, yes, Miss. Green-and-pink-backpack-lady, of course _I'm_ the child here." I muttered sarcastically at her back. She heard me and laughed as we turned the corner into the school paring lot. "Don't forget the accent." I reminded her.

"Oh, yes, can't forget the accent!" **(Anything ****underlined is spoken in Italian****. Note top.) **Her Italian was flawless, of course.

"Don't make me remind you twice." I warned her in Italian so that nosy class mates wouldn't understand.

"Whatever." Her American accent was now distinctly Italian. I mentally applauded her.

She hopped off the handle bars while I got off to lock the bike to the gate and untie our bags. We then made a walk to the front office. At the door I decided to give Barbra a lesson in English. "Look, this says _Front Office_. Okay? _Front Office_." I pointed at the words as I said them twice, once in Italian, once in English.

Barbra shot me a look, but played along in front of the office lady. "Front Office." Her Italian accent was rather pretty. I smiled brilliantly at her.

"Well done!"

I led her to Jane. "Hi, Jane! This is my friend Barbra." I stopped. I didn't know if her name was Barbra on her papers.

"Barbra Elta." Barbra said with that to-die-for accent.

Jane tapped away on the school computer. I've always wondered how they can do that all without ever using a mouse. Seriously? I have never seen a school secretary use a mouse, ever. She looked back at Barbra with a new glint in her eye. "So you're the exchange student from Italy?" She asked. Barbra looked at me.

"She's not very good at English. I met her when I went to Italy a few years back and we've always kept in touch. So when she told me that she was coming to Forks I offered to be her translator."

Jane was almost salivating at the new gossip. "Well, that's very kind of you, Bella." I smiled at her. Mostly because she called me Bella instead of Isabella.

"I've been known to do kind things once in a while."

Jane frowned in confusion. She couldn't make out whether I was kidding or not. I wasn't going to help her out.

Once Barbra had her papers and stuff that she most likely wouldn't even look at let alone use, we left the office and walked to my, no, _our_ first lesson. Unfortunately the parking lot was still quite full and the student body all paused to look at us as we passed by.

"It's like these kids have never seen a new person before in their lives." Barbra didn't bother to lower her voice. I too doubt the possibility of anyone else understanding fully what she was saying.

"Tell me about it."

**I know I'm a terrible updater. **

**So? How did this chapter go?**

_**- Agent Bella**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Jumper: Chapter 13**

**Hope**

**Bella's POV: (Underline thing still applies & will to all upcoming chapters) **

Math.

I hate it.

Barbra's asleep next to me. Alice was on my other side taking careful notes like a good little girl. I rolled my eyes at her. I don't need an education. I couldn't care less if the teacher dropped down dead. Stupid Burt and his stupid teaching methods and their stupid boringness. I glanced back to Barbra, she was sleep talking very quietly.

"Kill... kill them all... never stop..." I nudged her. She was being quiet, but Alice had frozen next to me and I was afraid she had heard. Barbra slept on. "Die... you evil... Die! Die! Die!" She yelled the last three words. Shit.

The class had stopped whatever they were doing and where staring at her. She hadn't spoken with her fake accent, but I hoped they wouldn't notice. I shook her forcefully. Her fist came up automatically to hit me, but I blocked it.

She sat up strait and looked at the class with wide eyes.

Insert mental face palm here.

I started to laugh. The class' attention went to me.

"What do you know? Whispering things to people while they're sleeping actually makes them dream about it! Cool!" I laughed again. Realisation crossed Barbra's face for a moment before she yelled at me in English with her accent.

"Bella! It was a horrible dream! I've never had anything like it before you evil girl!"

I calmed down and shrugged. "Fine. I'm sorry. God, _that_ was a close call Barbra. You never told me you sleep talk. If you did I would have woken you _ages_ ago."

"It slipped my mind Bells. Sorry. It's ok, Bella, I forgive you." She hugged me.

We faced the class again. Alice was still staring at us with suspicion like she actually under stood us... But... Never mind. I'll think about that later.

"Isabella. I'll speak to you and your friend after class."

"Ok, Burt. We're looking forward to it."

-----

"The math teacher is a horrible, horrible person." Barbra rubbed her head. We had gotten a very mean lecture (which the dictionary should define as verbal abuse) from Burt.

"You're telling me. I knew from the moment I set eyes on him." We were making our way through the food line placing random blobs of stuff onto our trays.

"The nerve of him though?! I just wish I could shove my high school diploma right up his arse!"

I laughed. "Technically you're not meant to even have a high school diploma yet. And didn't you set it on fire?"

"I didn't set it on fire! It... _fell_ into the burning building."

"That was a fun day."

We made our way outside to the table where the 'Rebels' sat, but we were blocked at the exit doors by Jessica and Lauren.

I groaned and turned to Barbra. "They're bitches. Just try to ignore them. Unless you have some thing offensive to say to them of course, because I'll back you up one hundred percent on that." I turned back to Lauren and Jess. "Can I help you?"

"We were just wondering why you tried out for the Bobcats when you said you were trying out for the cheer squad." Jess sent a pointed glance towards me. Oh, so this is what this little stand off is about. They're pissed because a girl got on the boy's team.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I actually like boxing better than cheering. Pom-poms aren't really my style."

"But you said-"

"I said I was trying out. I didn't say what for."

Barbra giggled. "Bella... and pom-poms?! Ha! That'll be the day." I giggled with her.

Jess flicked her hair back; successfully whipping Lauren in the face. "I bet you didn't try out because you knew you'd be crap."

My laughing stopped. "Really?" I shared a look with Barb. "Why do you think that, I wonder?"

"Well, for starters, no one is better than me." Another hair flick. "And you're just too boyish to wear a skirt."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. You obviously have some terminal illness to think you're actually any good. By the way, it's just not practical to wear a skirt on my bike, especially when I have no wish to freeze my but off. And, just for the record? I would look _way_ better in a skirt than you do."

Jess glared at me.

"Hey, Bells? How apposed are you to showing off?" Barbra smirked. I met her gaze and grinned.

"You know the answer to that one. But I catch your drift..." I spun round to face Jessica.

"Barbra is _absolutely_ right. Why don't we settle our little argument?" Jess looked at me suspiciously. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to suggest a fist fight. I'm not that mean." Barbra looked at me. "Okay, I'm not _usually_ that mean. Why don't we have a little competition?"

Jess frowned. "You mean... a cheer competition?"

I shrugged, "Sort of. If you mean versing each other in a show of ability, skill and flexibility." On my part anyway. I'm not expecting anything from her.

Jess smirked. "You're on, Swan."

I giggled to Barb, "That rhymes."

She rolled her eyes. Then I noticed that the whole cafeteria had been watching and listening. Oh well... _more people to watch Jessica fail_.

"Let's take this to the gym, Swan."

I put down my trey (I wasn't going to eat that slime anyway) and went after her with the every kid from the cafeteria following. Barb walked by my side.

"Everything's more fun with you around."

"Of coarse it is!"

"I'm terrified and I'm only guarding you; you on the other hand are not worried in the least about your oncoming doom."

I moaned. "Oh, thanks very much for reminding me that there are people out to kill me."

Barbra never really has been gentle. It's just not in her nature. "You are most welcome. I really hope you win."

We had reached the gym. The mats were still out from yesterday. I remembered my weird dream and knew Barb wasn't just talking about the stand off with Jess. "I hope I win too, Barbra."

**And I really hope this makes up for all that time where I wasn't updating.**

**I will post the next chapter soon.**

**Promise.**

_**Scouts Honour!**_

**Ummm... Question: Does Scouts Honour work if you're not a scout?**

**Q) What do you think? I did give **_**a lot**_** of info about Bella to the Cullens in this chapter. But will they be smart enough to put together the pieces?**

**See you!**

_**- Agent Bella **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**There are people out there that want to **_**what!!!**_

**Edward's POV:**

Alice had seen a new girl coming today.

I wasn't really paying much attention until she said that the girl had a connection to Bella.

I am not obsessed.

Last night I told my family about seeing – or rather, not seeing – Bella move from one place to the next much quicker than any human could move. To put it simply, Jasper wants to study her, Alice wants to become best friends, Emmett wants to have a race with her, Rose wasn't the slightest bit interested, Carlisle honestly isn't that worried for our family (he believes that she would have spoken to us if she knew what we were) and Esme wants to meet her. Typical reactions, on the most part.

So today we decided to keep a very close eye on her to see if we can connect the dots.

I parked my car in my usual parking spot in time to see Bella arrive on her bicycle with an extra passenger. The extra passenger was the new girl that Alice had seen. She had blond hair and was having a very energetic conversation with Bella. She was speaking in Italian.

There is a reason why I'm the one in the family that knows the most languages and has the most degrees. I don't have a mate to be with when the sun goes down.

So it wasn't very surprising for my family to realise that I actually knew what was being said. Bella had reminded the new girl to remember her accent. Why was the new girl putting on an accent?

My family and I swapped glances. Alice Jasper and I were the only ones here that knew the language flawlessly. Rose and Emmett knew very little. (And that is only because they had one of their extended ten year honeymoons there.) Rose rolled her eyes at us and told us to fill her in at lunch.

She walked off with Emmett following her like the loyal mate he is.

"Bell's gonna go, come on Jasper. Let's get you to class." Alice and Jasper walked away, leaving me to 'brood' next to the Volvo. Alice had taken to walking with Jasper everywhere so she could spend that extra time with him and make sure he didn't... _slip_. Jasper had no problem with it. She could start talking to him with a baby voice like he was a child and he wouldn't mind.

As I watched them walk off I realised something.

I couldn't hear the new girl's mind either.

**Alice's POV: **

My first class was with Bella. Edward knew that and would be no doubt keeping tabs on my mind so he could know if I found out something.

I sat down just before Bella and Barbra entered the class room. Bella made her way to sit down next to me and Barbra gave the slip to the teacher so he could sign it. I smiled over at Bella. She will be my best friend. I've already seen myself giving her numerous makeovers.

I think she looks best in blue.

And I think you agree, don't you Edward?

I smiled to myself this time as I took out my math book. My prop.

Barbra came down and sat next to Bella. I smiled at her. She smiled tentatively back. Bella introduced us.

"Barbra, this is Alice Cullen. Alice, this is my friend from Italy; Barbra Elta. She's an exchange student. I'm helping her get around." I already knew the girl's name thanks to my vision.

I reached over Bella to shake hands with Barbra. She flinched at the cold. I apologised to her. "Sorry, should have warned you, the heater's broken down at our house."

She smiled, "It is fine. Nice to meet you." She spoke with a very distinct Italian accent.

"Good to meet you too!"

The teacher – or Burt as Bella calls him – started class. I took notes although I was mostly paying attending to the two girls next to me.

I heard the slow breaths and the steady rhythm of her hart that told me Barbra was sleeping.

I saw Bella roll her eyes out of the corner of mine. That's when Barbra's hart beat started to pick up.

I strained my ears for the slightest sound. I heard her foot shift on the floor and the fabric of her clothes ruffle. What I heard next made me freeze and hold my breath.

"Kill... kill them all... never stop..." My eyes widened at my paper.

Bella was on alert. She nudged Barbra in an attempt to wake her.

Barbra only got louder. "Die... you evil... Die! Die! Die!" She yelled. My head whipped to her, as did the rest of the class. She had spoken in perfect English. Not even an accent. Bella shook her. Her fist came up to punch Bella as she woke but Bella blocked it easily, as if she was expecting Barbra's reaction to her waking her up.

Was she even from Italy? Bella had reminded her to keep up the Italian accent before school. No. It must just be a pretendance. But _why?_ What is the new girl hiding? And why is Bella in on it? What was with the defence mechanism?

The whole class had stopped.

Even I could feel the tenseness of this new situation without my husband's power.

Bella broke through it and started laughing. Why? Her fast beating hart was telling me she was not finding any of this amusing.

"What do you know? Whispering things to people while they're sleeping actually makes them dream about it! Cool!" She laughed again. But Bella _hadn't_ been whispering to Barbra while she was sleeping. Bella was lying for her. _Why_? Bella _must_ be in on whatever this is. Realisation crossed Barbra's face; catching on to Bella's lie and going with it. Then she yelled at Bella in English. The fake accent was now back.

"Bella! It was a horrible dream! I've never had anything like it before you evil girl!"

Bella's heat steadied it's self. "Fine. I'm sorry. God, _that_ was a close call Barbra. You never told me you sleep talk. If you did I would have woken you _ages_ ago."

I translated the Italian quickly in my mind. Bella was commenting on what a close call that was. But... What were they hiding?

"It slipped my mind Bells. Sorry. It's ok, Bella, I forgive you." She hugged Bella tightly. They were only speaking in English to trick the class. It was like they were having two different convocations at the very same time.

Burt told them to stay after class. I might have enough time to go and fill in my Jasper between classes. What was in that dream that could have let slip their secret? It sounded awfully violent to me.

**Rose POV:**

I walked with my Emmett to lunch. Not that we would be having any lunch. The humans wouldn't like that now, would they?

Alice had whispered around to everyone that we needed to talk about the situation at our table. A meeting, of sorts. Where my family really that board that they had to amuse themselves with the mystery of a mindless human? I could understand Edward's addiction. He has so much time on his hands. But really? Alice and Jasper are getting just as into it as he is.

It's pointless, really. The girl can fight? So? In my day girls fighting was unheard of. Dancing and cooking were the main subjects girls were to learn. The closest thing to that here was the cheer leading squad and they had practically no talent at all.

I wish I had joined the squad. Emmett got to fight! But I do not want to join a club where I, Rosalie Lillian Hale would have to bow down to the wills of the two sluttish and most disgusting girls in this country.

Nobody in my family is even interested in the gymnastics competitions that are going on. I can hardly have a good conversation with anyone about them.

I sat down in my seat at the Cullen table.

For now, I was going to have to listen to my 'siblings' going on about a puny human who I had no interest in. I was going to have to prepare myself.

**Edward's POV:**

I hurriedly grabbed random food supplies in the food line and rushed to my seat ignoring the mind of the kitchen lady who found it shocking that I had grabbed an apple, some fries and a slice of chocolate cake.

My family was already there and I was late. I had been held back for arguing with my English Lit teacher about the meaning behind one of Shakespeare's plays. I wasn't really that bothered, but I was so tense after hearing what Alice had discovered in first period I had to take it out on something. So I picked on the teacher's mistake.

It wasn't until too late that I realised that she was not in a good mood and was willing to take _that_ out on _me_.

"English teacher." I answered Jasper's unspoken question.

Alice and I shared what we – or Alice – had found out in first period. And I told them that I couldn't read either of their minds. This little fact worried me. Was I loosing my power? Jasper assured me that I wasn't.

Rose wasn't interested. Emmett was leaning forward slightly – a habit picked up from humans. Jasper wanted Alice out of that first class in case Bella was a threat, but he knew Alice liked Bella so he was planning to seduce his wife into skipping first period with him. Alice was now in just as deep as I was. Her thoughts were full of questions that added to mine.

Rose interrupted us. "If you're all so interested in Bella, why aren't you paying attention to the 'stand off' that seems to be happening _just over there_?" She stated in a board tone.

Out head's snapped round.

"...just for the record? I would look _way_ better in a skirt than you do."

My thoughts flooded with images of Bella in a short mini skirt, thanks to the minds of the male humans. I had to physically shake my head to get rid of them. Emmett smirked at me. Mistaking my reasons. I glared at him and turned my attention back to the argument. Or as the humans were calling it; the Bitch Fight. Which was wrong because Bella was _certainly_ _not _a female dog.

"Hey, Bells? How apposed are you to showing off?" The fake Italian girl spoke with a certain amount of smugness in her voice.

"You know the answer to that one. But I catch your drift..." She spun round catching Jessica by surprise. "Barbra is _absolutely_ right. Why don't we settle our little argument?"

An image of Bella fighting in the ring and knocking out Mike came into Jessica's mind.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to suggest a fist fight. I'm not that mean." The two new girls shared a look. "Okay, I'm not _usually_ that mean. Why don't we have a little competition?"

Jessica's mind relaxed slightly. "You mean... a cheer competition?"

"Sort of. If you mean versing each other in a show of ability, skill and flexibility."

Jessica's confidence shot up. Rose flinched and was fearing having to watch Jessica's pathetic 'cheering'. "You're on, Swan."

Bella snickered to Barbra about Jessica rhyming. Jessica didn't understand.

"Let's take this to the gym, Swan."

My table stood along with the rest of the cafeteria. Except Rose.

"No. There is no way I am going to put myself through the pain that is watching Jessica cheer." She frowned.

"Come on, Rosie. We can laugh and make fun of her." Emmett tempted her. He knew her too well.

"Fine." _I wonder what Bella can do anyway. She wouldn't really need much talent to beat Jessica, but still... Wait. God, I haven't been sucked into this thing as well have I?!_ Rose's mind yelled.

I snickered at her.

She glared at me.

We walked to the gym keeping tabs on Bella and her friend's conversation.

But what they said made my eyes widen in terror.

"Everything's more fun with you around." Barbra commented.

"Of coarse it is!" Bella grinned.

"I'm terrified and I'm only guarding you; you on the other hand are not worried in the least about your oncoming doom."

"Oh, thanks very much for reminding me that there are people out to kill me."

No.

_No, no, no, NO!_

There are people out there that want to kill my Bella?!

**Now we need the next chapter!**

**I have been weighting **_**all**_** of this for you guys in the public library. My house is way too noisy; we're redecorating the place. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh, and by the way, half way through this chapter the library had a **_**fire drill**_**. I never even knew that libraries even **_**had**_** fire drills. **

**Now who here – reading this – thinks that Edward is going to go into over protective mode? Anyone? Place your bets! **

_**- Agent Bella**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Over-protective Stalker**

**Bella's POV: (from where I left of on chapter 13)**

_We had reached the gym. The mats were still out from yesterday. I remembered my weird dream and knew Barb wasn't just talking about the stand off with Jess. "I hope I win too, Barbra."_

I walked out onto the mats after Jessica.

She was putting way to much swing in her hips. It looked to me like she would fall over very soon. I snickered to my self as she stumbled slightly.

Barbra giggled at her. She knew what I could do.

The only way Jess would beat me right now, is if a huge monster truck rammed into the gym went through the brick wall and crushed me. Or if a huge coven of vampire royalty decided to show up and kidnap me. And we all know that that will never happen in a small town like this.

I'm mentally laughing my ass off just thinking about it.

"Ok, Swan. I'll let you go first."

This will be over quicker than I thought.

"That's cool with me, Jessica." I grinned before walking to the end of the mats.

I took a gymnastic stance before going into a run. I needed to gather speed. After fifteen meters I leaped into the air, twisting my body to make it flip three times before I landed in another gymnastic stance.

There was a quick pause before the gym broke out into applause. I grinned. The cheers encouraged me to continue, so I did. I flipped backwards to land on my hands and flipped back to stand up, I continued like this to go back towards where I started. The cheers grew louder.

I am a show off. Whatever. Sue me.

I sent a look to Barb. She rolled her eyes at me, but knew what I wanted. She moved onto the mats fifteen meters in front of me and stopped with her hands matted together.

I ran at her. I placed my foot in the hold she had created with her ands and she threw me upwards. I felt like I was flying. At the last minuet I remembered that I was meant to flip. I curled myself into a ball and felt myself spin before stretching myself out and feeling Barbra catch me bridal style.

The cheers where defining. I grinned like the show off I was and blew kisses.

Then Barbra dumped me on the ground.

My ass hurt, but I continued to grin up at her. She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

The cheers died down. I crossed my legs and looked over at Jessica. It was obvious what was going through her mind.

Her mouth was quivering and her eyes where watering and she stood stock still.

I held my chin up with my hand and rested my elbow on my knee. I watched her. She was gonna blow any second now. I smiled slightly. She wasn't so confident now. Maybe she would leave me alone from now on. Or at least convince Mike to stay away.

I watched – slightly pleased – as she turned and bolted out of the gym.

Katie came jogging over with a shit-eating grin on her face. Fire Ball was right after her. She didn't even stop, instead she tackled me and we ended up tangled.

From our slightly awkward position she managed to hug me. "Why the hell didn't you try out for the cheer squad!?"

I laughed and noticed Ben, Shari and Zack coming over. "I like gymnastics, but I like boxing better."

They congratulated me.

Zack looked me over. "What?" I asked.

"I was just checking to see if you where actually human." They all laughed at his comment. Barbra and I shared a quick look.

"Well I'm as human as they come." I looked back at Barbra. "I don't think I've introduced you guys to my friend here, have I?"

"Nope." Ben shook his head.

"This is Barbra. She's an old friend of mine from Italy."

"It's nice to meat you, Barbra." Katie smiled. "This is Zack, Ben – my boyfriend, Shari, and Lara, AKA: Fire Ball."

Barbra smiled warily at them. I could tell that she was warming up to them. But she just wasn't very good around people in general. I guess that's another reason as why she chose to be an exchange student; so she didn't need to talk much to people.

"It is nice to meat you all, as well." She spoke in broken and slightly formal English.

Shari spoke up, "So, you wanna go and wait out the rest of lunch?"

Barbra nodded. I smiled and said, "Sure, we'd love to."

**Edward's POV:**

_Bella_.

There were people out there that wanted to kill Bella.

_My_ Bella.

My Bella was in _danger._

I watched Bella perform to the crowed with worry-filled eyes.

I wasn't focusing on anything. I hardly even registered it when the human males commented on how flexible she was in their minds. But I did and I let out a low growl. My family heard and pulled my out of there just as the cheers died down.

They dragged my unresponsive body behind the gym.

They spoke to me. I knew because I watched there mouths move. But I didn't hear a thing.

They shook me. I knew because I saw the wall move. But I didn't feel them do it.

Then Alice slapped me just as the bell went. Hard. I stood up in a movement so fast it didn't exist. I shook my head to fully get me out of the state I was in. "Thank you, Alice." I whispered.

"Get to Biology, Edward."

I nodded once and ran at human place to the class room.

I came in as my name was called, as I did yesterday. "Present." I mumbled just loud enough for the teacher to hear and sat down next to Bella. The girl – Barbra – was on the other side of the room. They were both on their phones. _Most likely texting each other_.

Then Bella's name was called.

"Isabella Swan?"

"For the love of God, _Kent_, my name is _Bella_." She muttered darkly in response.

I was shocked at her sudden mood swing. She didn't truly hate her name that much, did she? Or was it something else that had her upset? I wanted to know. I wanted to help.

He ignored her and continued with the role call.

As he closed the attendance book his head snapped up. _Well, well, well. What do we have here?_ His mind called. I saw an image of Bella's phone in his mind. He had spotted it and now wanted to confiscate it from her for calling him Kent.

He stood and walked over. Bella's head snapped up. She saw his eyes on her phone and she quickly pressed a few buttons in sequence. His hand shot out and snatched the phone. I heard his minds disappointment. _Darn, she locked it._

He had wanted to know what she was texting.

He walked to the front and dropped the phone in his desk before continuing with the lesson. Bella would get the phone back at the end of the day.

I needed to look out for her from now on.

I could watch over her when she was sleeping to make sure she was safe. I could follow her to make sure she didn't do any thing dangerous or go somewhere dangerous. I could keep tabs on people's minds to make sure they wouldn't hurt her. I could keep her safer than anyone else. And no one in my family would question my after I told them all what we had heard.

I would keep her safe.

And she won't even notice.

**He's gonna stalk her!!!**

**But you all knew he would anyway.**

**Just a couple more chapters till the action starts now!**

**BTW: Hey, I was wondering, if I'm only using my laptop's battery at home then plugging it in at the library, am I technically stealing some of the library's electricity? Food for thought... **

**- Agent Bella**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jumper Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV:**

The next day was full of points and whispers. Personally I didn't see a problem with a female boxer, but apparently, forks high was in the dark ages. It was also full of glares from girls that had failed to get onto the cheerleading team. Wasn't my fault that I was multi-talented. Jessica had stayed home from school because she was 'ill'. Yeah right. If she's I'll then I'm a paladin.

Oh, yeah, coolie is now living in my gym basement. He's set up base there, covered my neat clean concrete walls with his pictures and information. Snappy was worse. He swore to everyone that he wasn't living there too, but he might as well with all the time he was spending in my basement.

So, Charlie is currently banned from entering my 'sacred space'. I told him I was becoming a Buddhist. Yeah. I call bullshit on my lie. But he thinks it is just a phase. And it amuses him. I'm fine with that.

Today, Edward Cullen has been following me around, it is currently lunch, and he might as well have been walking me to all my classes this morning. He was always following just five meters behind me. Kind of creepy.

Barbra has taken over my room. I now have some German band posters on my wall. Dad asked me why they were there... I told him I liked the funny names... He laughed at me.

My dad keeps me around for amusement.

Barbra is currently stuffing her face with my lunch. Yeah, the other problem of having three extra jumpers living secretly in your house is that there is hardly any food left for you.

I looked up to glance at the clock. The back of my neck prickled and I got the Erie feeling that someone was looking at me. It was no surprise to me that I wasn't surprised when I saw it was Edward. Barbra noticed my expression: that was no doubt confused, and she looked up to see what I was looking at.

"What's his problem?"

I shrugged, "Duno, he was trying and failing at following me to my classes 'subtly' this morning."

Barbra cast a wary look in his direction. My eyes never left his. "Bella, maybe you should stay away from him." I frowned, "Stalkers aren't good, and civilians can't be allowed to know about our world. It's dangerous for them, and you."

I nodded slowly and looked down at my muffin... Or the place that used to have my muffin. My face snapped to Barbra's just in time to see her mouth close. She looked like a chipmunk with all the food stored in her cheeks. She stole my muffin... Bitch!

I glared and slapped her arm, "Bitch you stole my muffin!"

She slapped my arm back.

Oh, it was _on_.

I slapped her arm harder.

She punched my shoulder.

I punched hers.

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out you two! Whatever the problem is, I'm sure you can sort or out!" fireball interrupted.

I turned my glare to her. "She ate my muffin. That muffing was going to be the highlight of my day." I ground out at her, my Italian accent was still strong.

Fireball seemed surprised. Barbra rolled her eyes, "I'll get you another one."

I nodded, "Now please." que smug grin.

She stood and was interupted by her phone beeping with a text message. She glanced at it before passing it to me and walking off in the direction of the lunch line to buy me a muffin.

_J meeting BS's house. _

I glared at the message. Lex knew very well that I did not want my dad getting involved with any of this. I quickly sent a message to Lex.

_When we get home, Charlie's working late.- Bells _

"Isabella Swan?"

I looked up quickly from my phone (I was playing a game of chess with Barbra) and glared. "For the love of God, my name is _Bella_." I muttered grumpily, my fist tightening around my phone in frustration. _Why?_ Why with all that's happening to me already can't my teachers remember my preferred name? It's not like it's difficult to drop three letters! He's lucky he doesn't know half as much about the world as me. Duckweed.

I was now glaring at my desk when I heard him shut the attendance book and take a few steps in my direction. My head snapped up; he was looking directly at my phone. Knowing that his next move will no doubt be to take the phone, I quickly locked it. My phone had a password that it needed to get it to cooperate with you. Any guesses as to what it is?

_jumper4life_

Not a very imaginative password, I know, but one that normal people would never guess. And Zealots are more preoccupied with killing us rather than stealing our phones. Although if they took our phones and used them to find other Jumpers that we might know that would be very bad, too.

Kent snatched it from my hands and I spotted a look of disappointment on his face as he went back without a word and dropped it in his desk. Out of the corner of my eye Barbra sent me an apologetic smile. I gave a slight shrug to tell her that it was fine. It was me who started our chess game anyway.

Kent's lesson was boring. I couldn't have anyone messing with my phone so at the end of the lesson I swiped it from his desk when his back was turned to wipe the board clean. Edward Cullen smirked as he left the room, me following closely behind him. He wouldn't have seen me take it would he? No... I was too fast...

Edward Cullen was a very strange boy.

Barbra met me outside the classroom. She opened her mouth to speak, but I just waved the rescued phone in front of her eyes before returning it to its rightful place in my pocket; stopping her apology in it's tracks.

"Come on." I said cheerfully. "Not too long till we go home." We made our way to our last class. "Do you know what the meetings about?" I glanced at her and she pulled a face.

"No idea."

I shrugged. I guess we'll find out.

**I know, I know. **

**It's kind of a filler chap to let you know I'm still alive and haven't finished writing it all yet. Those of you who aren't 'in the know' might want to know that I'm trying to write all of my chapters for my stories so I can post them all on a regular schedule for the readers benefit. **

**Wish me luck,**

**- Agent Bella**

**PS: Is it just me or have many of the writers on this sight stopped updating all together? Scary thought.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jumper**

**Chapter 17: Warning: Talk of blood. **

**Last Chapter: **

Barbra met me outside the classroom. She opened her mouth to speak, but I just waved the rescued phone in front of her eyes before returning it to its rightful place in my pocket; stopping her apology in its tracks.

"Come on." I said cheerfully. "Not too long till we go home." We made our way to our last class. "Do you know what the meeting's about?" I glanced at her and she pulled a face.

"No idea."

I shrugged. I guess we'll find out.

**Now:**

**Unknown POV:**

"Sir?"

I looked up from my desk with boredom.

"You've got a phone call, Sir."

Without another word I picked up my desk phone, "Speak to me."

"We have at least three targets moving in west due north." I spun to my computer and brought up our data. "Genders are as a whole, unknown. One of them is a Halfling. Our sources tell us that he is in a leadership position. One female seems to be closely related to him."

I typed furiously on the keyboard to bring up the satellite feed. "Do you know their current co-ordinates?"

"The encrypted co-ordinates are being sent you now."

The computer beeped and the sound echoed in the large room. "Co-ordinates received. Good call Mr Red."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Green."

I hung up the secure phone and snapped my fingers twice.

"Sir?"

"Get the choppers ready." I decoded the co-ordinates and fed them into the satellite network. Within seconds a green landscape came up on the large computer screen. With a click of the mouse, I zoomed in. Forks, eh? Good. There won't be too much bloody carnage in a small town.

**Bella POV:**

"I hereby call this meeting to order!" Lex stood on his soap box waving his arms around. His sister Barbra rolled her eyes next to me as she leaned on my punching bag. _This_ was the great meeting I was sacrificing my time to? I could be doing my lovely home work, but _nooo_.

"Hey, I've got a question!" I raised my hand to speak. At his nod I continued. "Where is Snappy? Has he bailed already?" I mentally patted myself on the back. Good call, Bells. I sure scared him away this time.

"No. He's gathering research in Russia."

"Why Russia?"

"Because that's where James made his last Jumper kill."

The room went silent. Talk of any Jumper's death, whether we knew them or not, made us sombre. Lex continued, "Apparently the style of killing is strange. We don't know much, but that's why he's researching."

I frowned. "What? He's researching what our deaths are going to be like?"

"No. Just yours." Barbra stated dryly. "He shouldn't know we're here, remember?"

"And it's not about that. If we can find out how James prefers to murder his victims, we can predict when he will strike and in what conditions. That way we can be more prepared."

Lex's phone beeped. He glanced at it and sent a quick text. Seconds later there was the sound of someone completing a Jump and Snappy was standing right in front of us.

"I've got something."

He crouched on the floor – I didn't have a table down here – and we formed a circle around him. I looked down at the documents he was displaying as I crossed my legs. Death reports.

"This one here." Snappy pointed to the first one. "Is the Jumper that was killed. Eric Moses. He was found in an apartment with his neck split open. Home robbery." He rolled his eyes. "The reports say that he died of blood loss." He flipped open the file and I wanted to throw up. There was a bird's eye view picture of the body lying on purple carpet. The body was surrounded by black blood. I bit my lip to keep in any sound. "The thing is…" Snaps pointed to the blood. "The blood around the body isn't that much. If I were to guess I would say that it's only about two litres." Barbra frowned and Lex made a fist. "And how much blood was in the body? According to reports, none. Now. Let's do the math. There is on average five point six litres of blood in a full grown body. So where is the missing three point six litres of blood?"

Snappy sat back as we pondered this.

Blood doesn't just go missing. It can't evaporate. The photo was taken at the scene of the crime and the pale lifeless figure certainly looked like it was completely empty of blood.

"Did… Does this mean that James collects Jumper's blood?" Barbra whispered. She looked like she was sick. That was when I noticed that she was gripping my hand and that I was gripping hers just as tightly.

"I don't know." Snappy replied. He wasn't being very snappy. A surge of gilt went through me for naming him that after he had gone through all this to get this odd and sobering information.

He cleared his throat. "That's not all." He gestured to the two other files. "There were two other deaths in the month before Eric was found dead. Both bodies were found on opposite sides of the town in dumpsters, their bodies deprived of blood." We looked at each other. "Well… we can assume that the second had no blood; it was found in a burning dumpster and was pretty much burnt to a crisp."

I spoke up. "Were they Jumpers, too?"

"No." He shuffled some papers around. "Anne was a full time mom; she had lived in Russia all her life, and Daniel was a full time college student who had moved into the country with his family three years before."

"No constant holidays? No disappearing for long amounts of time? Dressing for summer when it's winter?" Barbra asked. She sounded panicked and I understood why. Killing Jumpers because Zealots believed that they had no place on _their_ God's earth was one thing. But killing _innocent_ people and dumping the bodies in the_ trash_?

"No. There is no doubt that they were normal. They didn't even have any contact with Eric."

"But are the murders really related?"

"All three bodies missing blood? Defiantly. But the way the James left Eric's body out in the open and not in a dumpster… It could be just to throw off the police."

"Or any Jumpers looking into it." We all looked to Lex. "The police wouldn't know that the Jumper was any different to the other two people. The only factor that's different is that Eric was a Jumper and James purposely tried to make it look like a home robbery. Anyone looking into James' Jumper kills wouldn't think to look at the other bodies because they weren't Jumpers and they were found in dumpsters."

I shook my head. "So what is James hiding? What is he using _blood _for?"

I looked around at everyone. Lex stood between his sister and I and wrapped an arm around us. "I don't know, Bella. But we won't let him get yours."

**Edward's POV (in the woods outside Bella's house):**

_Vampires_.

**Okay so I'm slowly turning up the drama. Sorry for the long wait. If anyone wants more info on when my chapters are coming out and any good fan fiction stories that I've been reading and would like to recommend, I now have an Agent Bella TWITTER account. This isn't my first attempt at communicating with my readers, so we'll see how well this one turns out. If you're interested in following me, go right ahead. **

**Current number of followers: 0 **

**But more importantly than that! Review! Who are Mr Red and Mr Green? Who exactly where they talking about? **

**Do you think that Edward is just too much of a creepy stalker for Bella to fall for? Should I make her fall for him anyway? Or would that just be too evil? **

**Which story should I update next? **

**I am greatly interested in your opinions. So review and tell me! I value your opinions and advice greatly. **

**- Agent Bella **


End file.
